That is MILITARY BRAT to You
by himekittii
Summary: Rose Heire, nurse, Army specialist, discovers while out with a friend and boyfriend that the two were seeing each other behind her back. Amidst the rise of "giant creature" sightings in forests, a wavering career and now fragile relationships, she was already feeling vulnerable. Made worse when arriving to a dystopian future where the creatures are called "titans". Yikes.
1. Chapter 1

_**That's MILITARY Brat To You - Ch. One;**_

Waking up at 0400 didn't feel as much of a chore three years after joining the military, but doing so on a day in which I did _not _need to be up this early? That left me feeling just the _tiniest_ bit annoyed. No matter, maybe I could go for a jog, tire myself out, and come back to bed.

_No such luck, Rosalynda Heire._ A twenty minute jog followed by a fifteen minute leisure walk and I was more amped up than ever. By the time my shower finished and it was time to pick out my outfit for the day, I just opted to wear a pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt. The clock read just after six o'clock, so may as well continue going on with my day. _Tomorrow is another day off_. And tonight, I was celebrating my best friend's birthday, so maybe we'll be up so late partying I won't have a choice but to sleep in.

_**Hopefully**_.

I had kept my phone charging in the living room while showering, and upon returning to it and lighting up the screen, I had two missed calls and a couple of text messages. Both missed calls were from the friend I was _just _thinking about: Misty Chase. Just reminding me about her party (how could I forget, when she found it _utterly necessary_ to remind me one hundred times a day?) and to pick something sexy for my boyfriend tonight (wasn't it her big day? That didn't seem appropriate). She also deemed it fit to send me a text message detailing the itinerary for the evening. The other text was from my boyfriend.

Samuel Finnegan - Finn to all his friends - was your typical long, dark and handsome. He had a personality that lit up a room, and seemed to beckon your attention upon sensing his very _presence_.

He was finishing up his last semester but was doing some catch-up in a class I had done very well in; our professor brought this up and suggested for me to tutor him.

Initially, I didn't really try and look at him much; his black hair reaching just past his shoulders and deep, dark eyes really were quite the distraction, and I really was determined to help my fellow classmate pass this class. That would also be why I fit so well in the military: I was nothing if not set on my duties, and insistent on finishing whatever task at hand. He seemed to sense this, and didn't try and deter me from being his teacher. However, upon finishing our final exam, he asked me out on a date, to which I robotically said yes (I was certain Finn had never heard the word _no _in his life).

The night of our date, I had literally stood in front of the mirror in nothing but bra and underwear, wondering not only what to wear but what the _heck_ this beautiful creature found alluring about me. My hair was a dirty blond - practically mouse brown, but it was such a mess of curls it didn't seem at all appealing. My eyes were just a plain ol' brown, nothing really special there. I was short, five-feet and a quarter inch, so my build pretty much reflected that (though I would like to take a moment to pride myself in how toned I did look thanks to my training). I just didn't see myself as special enough to go on a date with someone so... _Finn_. That was the best I could describe him, as he really was a league all his own.

But, despite feeling self conscious in a pair of blue jeans, plain white blouse and wedges, the night went pleasantly well. More so than I expected it to; I had tons of fun with Finn and before we even realized the time, it was almost five A.M. and we were watching the sunrise on the roof of his car, watching the colors shift on the horizon of a Southern California beach. That was also the night we shared our first kiss.

And the rest was history, as they say.

Now in the mall waiting for Misty to arrive - _we have to pick out the perfect outfits the night of, so we don't change sizes suddenly right before the party and our shit doesn't fit _\- I decided to go freshen up in the bathroom. Also, it gave me some time to kill so I didn't look like a pathetic sad-sack in the middle of the food court all by myself with my phone. Since it was early on a Saturday, no one was around. But, with recent news broadcasts, I wouldn't be entirely surprised it stayed this way the rest of the day.

There had been sightings of these strange creatures lurking in forests, and surprisingly they only came out during the day. They were - as described by eye witnesses - tall creatures, reaching several feet, some even describing them as having their heads touch the tops of trees. Humanoid in appearance though horrendously distorted as well. People who were lucky enough to come back alive from these creatures described the horrors of watching their loved get devoured or just taken away into the forests by these monsters. A lot of people were calling it a hoax - but we in the military knew better.

I had never seen one, but a few of my comrades had come face-to-face with them, and even engaged in combat, though they seem to be regenerative in nature - like chameleons - and their limbs would instantly grow back. With some of them, their _heads _even returned to their bodies even after being knocked right off. It sounded like a nightmare, and hoped that I would never have to encounter one myself. As a nurse in the military, I wouldn't be on the battlefield much anyway; didn't mean I wasn't battlefield ready, but my job would entail having me on the sidelines, which was fine with me.

Just as I shook my hands of water and looked up at the mirror, I noticed something strange about it; there seemed to be an almost _rippling _effect, but that was probably just some water I splashed on it, right? Though, logically, I didn't splash enough water on the mirror to make the _entire thing_ change its appearance right before me - and my splashing water with my hands wouldn't create, say, _a new image_ in the mirror entirely.

I watched in horror as my face disappeared and an image of a cottage-like home appeared before me. No- not a home, it was clearly a base. There were people dressed up in uniforms, and stomping around with a sense of purpose I was _extremely _familiar with. I reached up with a wet hand to touch the image, to see if it was real, but as soon as my fingers made contact, the mirror rippled like before and the scene disappeared, leaving me with a reflection of my horrified face. I proceeded to splash some water into my eyes because _I have to be daydreaming or something _and proceeded to exit the bathroom, almost sprinting through the entrance.

Just as I entered the food court did my phone go off, notifying me that a certain birthday girl was calling. "Where the _fuck _are you? We have our _shit-faced _outfits to pick out, you know?"

Yeah- I wasn't really focused on that right now. _What __**was **__that?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**That's MILITARY Brat To You - Ch. Two;**_

The rest of the afternoon went along in kind of a blur. I picked out a flowery number, mid-thigh in length and with sheer sleeves, which showed off the large, red tattoo on my shoulder. It sort of appeared like a distorted wing, a cover up for a scar I received during a terrible fire from my youth - which I would _not _be thinking about right now.

"Why that? Shouldn't you pick something, I don't know, more revealing? Tonight's _the night_, right?" Misty nudged me, a smirk appearing across perfectly glossed lips. I always felt that Misty was exceptionally pretty. She normally kept her hair natural in pretty, thick, black curls that hung past her dark face, or she'd be "adventurous" and put a straightener to it, as she had for tonight. She had formed softer waves, which reached to her collarbone, and a fringe just above her big, brown eyes. The dress she picked out appeared straight out of a Marilyn Monroe photoshoot and fit her hourglass figure perfectly.

In comparison, I truly was a stick, head to legs, and had no real "form", I felt. She said I was "petite chic", whatever the heck that meant. But no matter: as her friend, I truly didn't mind admiring her and her beauty. And her personality shone just as radiantly, lighting up a room similarly to how Finn did.

I did not know how I attracted such bright people, but I felt lucky that I had.

I told her as we headed to the parking lot I would be getting ready at my place since my makeup (all seven or eight pieces of it) was there. She pouted, but relented, and we bid farewell for the next few hours. I put on the dress and tried to figure out what to do with my own hair. A straightener would just make it more frizzy, and I didn't want to bother with a curling iron to tame some of the mess since it couldn't really _hold _a proper curl anyway. In the end, I chose a simple flower-decorated head band and sighed at my reflection.

Staring at the mirror, thoughts of what happened earlier came to mind, and I leaned close, instantly feeling _ridiculous_ the very next second. I was stressed; Misty had been right about tonight. I decided I would finally _sleep with Finn_, which scared the living crap out of me as I'd never _been physically intimate _beyond a kiss in my **life**. However, I wanted to show Finn how serious I was in our relationship and that I was ready to move on to the next step.

Was my best friend's birthday a truly ideal time to decide that? No, but Misty was aware how ready I had been for quite some time, and me being dolled up (and him, but he looked good in anything) would be the right moment to start setting the _mood_ and giving off the proper _signals_, if you catch my drift.

I took another quick once-over before I moved to turn away from my mirror, but that _rippling effect_ from earlier stopped me in my tracks. I held my breath, brown eyes glued to the mirror as it danced and formed a new image, just like before, settled. However, now I was on a field - or rather, I was _in front _of the field. The room around me still existed, the only thing separating me and _whatever place_ was before me was a mirror-sized gateway. I lifted my hand to touch it, and lo and behold my hand went straight through.

I was already crazy. May as well let the cat out of the cradle.

I peeked my head through, taking in the scene; it was beautiful, just sunset it looked like, and the the field was a mix of greens and gold as the sun fell into the horizon. However, the beautiful mirage was disturbed by the sound of angry stomping in the distance. I turned my head in its direction and nearly _collapsed _in shock.

_**It's THEM**_.

I didn't even need to see one before now to know exactly what I was looking at. The grotesque, humanoid figure, the look of _pure hunger_ across its whole, distorted face.

Quickly, I leaned back and _begged_ whatever entity was watching over me giving me these crazy images to _make it go away_. And just as soon as those stomping feet were in my field of vision, right before the mysterious entrance, did the visage disappear, and I was staring at a teary-eyed Rosalynda.

_Crap crap crap_.

I needed to calm down. I was now late to my best friend's party, the one I helped her set up, the one in which I was going to proclaim my everlasting love to my boyfriend. Right, tonight was extremely important and I can't have _strange visions_ interrupt that. They had to be created by _stress_; that was the only logical explanation for all this, honestly.

Stumbling to my feet, slipping on my classic wooden wedges, I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out. Once in the car, I allowed a few minutes of heavy breathing before finally, _finally_, driving off.

In front of Misty's apartment, where a plethora of cars were packed in the adjoining parking lot, I quickly fixed my face and hair (well as much as I could) before stepping out of my car and up to the second floor balcony, the third door being Misty's. If I didn't know where she lived before, I would definitely have a clue from all the people spilling out of the front door. I rolled my eyes, knowing _full well_ Misty didn't even **LIKE **this many people, before pushing my way through the crowd and into the even more-crowded living room.

I just wanted to see my friend, grab a bottle, and dance with her and my boyfriend and forget about the crazy visions I'd been having. It really could only be boiled down to stress, right? Just like she could hear my thoughts, Misty appeared before me. I expected her to be smiling, _beaming_, at how crazy her apartment complex was about to get. However, she had a very... _worried_ expression, for lack of a better word.

"What?" I yelled as loudly as possible over the blaring music.

She gestured for me to go back outside, and though puzzled, I complied. Once outside and down the long balcony so we could hear each other, I repeated, more sternly, "What?"

"Have you talked to Finn today?"

What a strange question. "Yes, this morning. We just texted a couple times. Why?"

She bit her lip, hesitating, then with a sigh, said, "Look, I need to tell you something."

What a strange thing to say; and seeing Misty serious made me even _more _anxious. She was the most carefree person I knew; if she was speaking this way, then there truly _was _a problem. "Okay..."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, my phone dinged. Instinctively, like the _millennial am_, I brought the screen to me and noticed it was an image message from someone. "Who is this?" I asked aloud, not recognizing the number.

"No, no - Rosie, don't open that, please."

Ignoring her, already bringing the message up to full-screen, I nearly dropped my phone the next minute in _shock_. Staring back at me was a picture of my best friend, my confidant, kissing _my boyfriend_. And not just a peck - no, her _tongue _ was _very clearly _down his throat and he appeared to be _very much reciprocating_.

"Rosie, I can explain. Please, just let me - "

"How long?" My voice barely above a whisper, my phone now shaking in my hand, I couldn't bring myself to _look away _from this evidence of betrayal.

"Huh?"

"How _long_, Misty?" Now the tears were flowing. I didn't even feel _angry _at them, just like a complete, utter **fool**. "Are you - have you guys also been - "

"Rosie-"

"Answer me!" I nearly shrieked, covering my mouth to muffle the sobs now racking me. Just as I was about to yell at her again, another familiar voice could be heard behind her.

"Hey, are you guys.. are you coming?" He sounded hesitant, very unlike him, and something told me he was _very much aware_ of what we were talking about.

"You guys can." My voice was more steady now, and I turned on my heel to leave. "I'm going home."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Was it because I wouldn't sleep with him? Did I take too long? Did she like him before me? She was so pretty, as was he; their personalities matched to a _T_. I didn't fit within ... _any of that_.

I stumbled on a puddle, probably from a spilled drink or something, and fell forward, anticipating the splash of liquid and pain from hitting the pavement. I had closed my eyes for the impact - but after a couple of seconds, I opened them, as it hadn't come. I was still falling, that much was _visible_, however it appeared I had stumbled upon a _hole_, not just a puddle. I covered my mouth as a scream started to erupt within me, and just as soon as I'd realized I was falling did I land on a soft patch of grass.

Breathing heavily, I couldn't even bring myself to _stand_, to figure out where I was. And to my misfortune, I wouldn't have the _time_. One of _them_, those awful creatures was barreling toward me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Three;**_

It seemed top heavy as it dragged the top of its body on the ground while long legs pushed against the ground, eyes honed in on me. Army Nurse Heire pushed forward now, adrenaline kicking in, and I finally pushed myself against the ground and rolled to nearly _miss_ the **mouth **of the bastard.

Disregarding the fact I was in a dress for a moment, I got to my feet and pushed in the opposite direction. There were some trees, and if it was truly as top-heavy as I'd suspected, I could climb in one and buy myself some _time_ to figure out what the _heck_ I was supposed to do.

"Civilian!" someone called, distracting me and causing me to come to a full-on stop. "A civilian beyond the walls!"

I looked behind me, the creature still making its way _very quickly_ toward me, so I sprinted again toward a tree and used all my strength to push myself as high up as possible before latching onto the side. One leg, one hand, other leg, other hand, steady... _steady_. I managed to swing a leg over a branch before it crashed its large hard into the tree, shaking it violently. I hugged the branch for dear life, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth in response to the movement. It did it several times before giving out a roar, and I dared to open my eyes to look down at it.

"Wha-" The fact I had any voice left in me to speak was a surprise in itself, but watching as the creature steamed and literally _disintegrated _in front of my eyes? A whole new level.

"Are you alright?" a female voice called to me. "Hey, are you alive up there?"

Teary eyes searched the small crowd of people now surrounding my tree, finding someone - a woman with goggles and brown hair - waving up at me, actually _smiling _at me. What in the _heck_ was there to smile about?

"Do you need help getting down?" she called, but before I could answer, she made her way up. No, more accurately, she _flew_ up to me. "Let's get down - carefully. I don't think you're wearing pants, are you?"

_No, __**no**__. As if things weren't already terrible, I was about to flash a small mob of people with my pink underwear. Just perfect._

She turned so I could slip carefully onto her back, and not really having much of a choice but go down anyway, I complied, arms gripping around her shoulders before she flew - yes, she really was flying - back to the ground. She helped me slide off her back and onto the ground, beckoning someone else to check on me.

"What were you doing beyond the walls?" a man with.. _abnormally thick eyebrows_ and blond hair was speaking to me now, voice stern but soft. "How did you get outside the gate?"

"The... the what?" my voice cracked, making my cheeks _flush _with chagrin. "What walls?"

"Oh no - it looks like she may have hit her head," piped up a redheaded woman next to me. She assessed me closely, then helped - more like _forced _\- me to my feet. "Let's get her back so we can make sure she didn't hurt anything else."

"What- " That was all I could muster before behind dragged to the horse of the redhead. She helped me on first before doing so herself, grabbing the reigns professionally and gestured for me to hold on to her before she hit the reigns once, setting the horse off.

I glanced behind me at the tree, at the area in which that creature had been slain; it was _gone_. How?

The next several minutes were a blur as they ventured through what remained of the field to, what I assumed, was the wall they had asked me about. They went through a gate, was assessed by other soldiers - who were eyeing me (reasonably) suspiciously before allowing everyone through. There was a crowd of people emerging further into - what appeared to be - the town, and their eyes seemed to find me almost instantly.

They dressed so strangely; I felt like I had been pushed to somewhere in the distant past as all the women wore long skirts and aprons, all the men wore button downs or plain work shirts of some kind with slacks. Shoes were different, no tennis shoes in sight or a single heel but everyone seemed to have the same brand of house shoe or work shoe. _What in the world?_

No wonder they were staring at me; I probably appeared like something completely out of this universe.

They made their way to a stable where they dropped off the horses and helped me down. I had calmed down for the most part but was still shaking a little, to which the redhead, appearing concerned, asked, "Are you cold?"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes to the ground.

"Then you can probably answer some questions then." The blond man from before was now addressing me, his voice loud in a way that definitely radiated authority, and my militant self turned about-face to listen to him. "Such as your name?"

"Rose... Rosalynda Heire."

"Well, Miss Heire, just _what _were you doing beyond the walls?" He seemed to sound more _curious _than concerned for my safety.

"I don't... know." I went to say more, but a couple of soldiers with similar uniforms to those around me (different emblems, though?) approached now, running straight toward me and grabbing hold of my hands. "Hey-!"

"What are you doing, Dok!" hollered the woman with brown hair.

"Shut up, Zoe!" His cronies pushed me to the ground while addressing the others. "We have eye witnesses stating that she damn well fell through the _sky_."

Is that what happened? That didn't make sense, right? That was completely, _utterly_ crazy. So much so, as tears started to run down my face all over again - the night's events catching up to me as well as, obviously, _recent _incidents - I started to actually _laugh_.

"You think this is _funny_?" growled this Dok person, bending down to look me dead in the eye.

"I don't know what _this __**is**_," I said, the first cognitive sentence to exit my mouth in what seemed like hours.

"That makes _all of us_." Blondie looked from me Dok, glaring now. "Let her go. We found her, she's in our custody."

"_Custody_?" I shrieked, shaking my head. "What did I _do_-"

"She endangered my soldiers by trying to engage a titan _unarmed_. Recklessness that could have cost someone their lives."

"Titan-?" Was that what we were calling those now? How _Hollywood_ and _boring_.

"That isn't up to you, now is it."

"It's not up to **YOU **either," groaned a bored looking man with inky black hair and piercing grey eyes. I hadn't seen him before; maybe because, admittedly, he was _shorter _than most of his comrades. "So until the _proper authority _makes a decision, you release her to _us_."

I assumed that Inky had knocked a little sense into my attempted-captors, as they slowly released hold of my arms. I slipped my wrists from their loose grip and whipped around - ready to tell them off. However, someone grabbed hold of my hand and yanked me back. It was the redhead I'd rode with.

"Good. We're done here."

_I mean, were we really_?


	4. Chapter 4

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Four;**_

The redheaded woman - Petra Ral, she introduced herself as - had taken me to her quarters so I could change into something else. Plain brown shoes, long white stockings and a long sleeved yellow dress that hit my ankles. Not my style _in the least _but considering the wardrobe code here, it was better than what I was previously wearing.

Folding my clothes to tuck them in a corner until I could take of them later, my eyes lingered on dirtied dress, feeling them start to well all over again. _Oh, __**come on**__, now_. I shook my head, trying my best to completely forget about it and headed to the room in which we had entered in, which appeared to be a mess hall. Hange beamed at me and approached me, practically _tackling me _as she grabbed hold of my wrists. Was I being arrested again?

Not so much.

"Is it true?"

I tilted my head at her question, truly confused by it. "Is _what _ true?"

"You _fell from the sky_?!" She was bouncing on her toes, brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Uh-" Was it true? "Well -"

"Wait, remember, Hange," Petra piped up, resting a pale hand on the other woman's shoulder. "She may have hit her head. She may not remember right now."

"Aw." Visibly pouting, Hange released her hold on me and sulked over to a table, sitting down and resting her chin on her hand. Almost like how a child did when they were told they had to stay at the table until they finished _all _of their vegetables.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, playing with my thumbs. "I ... I won't lie, I don't know where I am right now. I just remember being at a party and then-"

Hange was on her feet, but Levi - the short man from before - got in her way. Erwin, Mr. _Eyebrows_, now was addressing me. "And then?" He didn't look eager like his comrade, but truly just curious.

"Ah... I did _fall_ but into a puddle... on the pavement." They were all staring at me like I had just eaten a live chicken _whole_. "I'm sorry, really - that's all I remember."

"Dok said that, according to eye witnesses, you had come out of a hole of some kind in the sky, like you'd appeared purely out of thin air." He raised a thick eyebrow as he then said, "Does that ring a bell?"

"Just... the falling part, sir." Something about him really did bring the Army Cadet out of me, his authority very clear and thick in the air. Even the exciteable Hange seemed to heed his word. "Oh, well... I _do _remember what happened before ... _ending up here_. I was just with some friends - "

"They're not outside the walls too, are they?" Petra seemed genuinely worried at the thought.

"No... not at all. I had left them. I was completely alone when I fell." Something must have changed on my face because the room grew _uncomfortably solemn_. I glanced over at Hange and Levi, both looking at me with almost _pity_. **UGH**. "I was just heading to my car, nothing crazy-"

"Car?" Pity turned to absolute surprise. "Did you say _car_?" Hange grew antsy all over again, a wide smile on her face. "You _really _hit your head out there didn't you?"

"Wait- pardon-"

"Cars haven't been around for _centuries_," Levi interrupted, steel eyes glaring at me as he crossed his arms. "So you have to be lying."

"No I'm not," I spat back, not appreciative of his accusation. "Here, I'll show you." I reached for my purse, which I had left downstairs while changing clothes, and extracted my cell phone.

Just as I was about to unlock it, Erwin - of all people - had taken it from my hands, blue eyes wide with fascination. "I've seen pictures of these, I think..."

"Pictures of - it's a _cell phone_." As if that explained anything. "Here." Snatching it back, I unlocked it and presented the screen to the others. "See? That picture right there? My car." Another _millenial move_, I felt it necessary to make my home screen a picture of me trying to hug my little Nissan. But it was the first car I'd bought right out of college, a gift to myself. And they didn't seem any _less _confused seeing a picture of my phone.

Also - that was when something clicked in my head, something Levi had said. "_Wait_, did you say it's been _centuries_ since you've seen a car?" I felt my knees go weak, a rush to my head as it became _blatantly obvious _and yet _unbelievably clear _what had happened.

"Yes... "By the looks on their faces, they came to the same conclusion I did. But I didn't have anything to say after that - not with me blacked out on the floor.

Blinking my eyes open, I assessed the room I was in - _slowly_. It felt like I'd been hit by a _truck_. But how _could I_, when cars didn't **EXIST **here. Where ever _here _happened to be.

It was pretty plain: all wood, including the bed post, dresser and wardrobe closet. I scanned out the single window - still daytime. But wasn't it dusk when I arrived here? How long had I been out?

"Ah - rise and shine." Finding the source of the voice, I was surprised to see Levi sitting in a chair, whittling ... _something_. I honestly couldn't tell what he was making - not really important. "Hange will be happy to hear that. She thought you'd died or something." He put his knife away and set his project on the bedside table. "You hit your head pretty hard, does it feel busted or anything?"

"Are you an idiot?" I blurted out without even thinking. But - as a nurse, and honestly a regular person, wouldn't that be something you checked _right after _a falling incident? "No, it's not _busted_," I answered through gritted teeth, pushing myself to sit up.

He got out of his chair to promptly shove me back onto the bed, glare unwavering just like before. "Who's the idiot here? You suffered _who knows _how many injuries. Lay down."

His voice didn't have an _ounce _of concern for my general well-being, despite his words portraying as much. _Weirdo_. Not really in the mood to argue, I laid back down, sighing. "How long do I have to sit here?" How long would I really _be here_, was the more important question. I wanted to go _home_. Even if things were painful right now, at least it was secure. This was... _unknown_, and admittedly I was _afraid. _

Levi was staring at me rather intently, making me mildly uncomfortable, but then he said, "Hopefully just for a little while." It was like he could read my mind - _could _he read minds? I mean, if I was jumping through time, that wasn't an _entirely _far-fetched idea, was it? "What?"

I supposed I had been staring at him, probably trying to test if he _was _reading my thoughts, and I quickly looked away, feeling my face _burn _ with embarrassment at my own idiocy. "Nothing. Just - where is everyone?" Yes, I wanted to just change the subject.

"With the other military factions arguing about going over the wall again." He sat down in his chair again, picking up his little project and cutting at it again. "I only offered to stay with you so I didn't have to listen to their stupidity."

I chuckled. "You just wanted to hear _my _stupidity instead." I had meant to just _think_ that, not say it aloud, and I didn't _dare _look at him and catch his - seemed to be - signature glare.

However, I heard a slight chuckle, though when my eyes fell on him, he wasn't smiling at all. "Definitely more entertaining." He lifted his gaze from his hands to mine, and our eyes locked for what seemed like a century before I broke our eye contact. He simply said, "You should go back to bed or else Hange is going to bother you if she sees you awake."

You didn't have to tell me twice; Hange was really nice, but _very _overwhelming, to put it lightly. I rolled over to face the wall, and found myself closing my eyes and drifting into sleep very quickly; maybe I _had _hit my head rather hard. _Hope I don't have a concussion_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Five;**_

The next couple of days contained a _bunch _of questions. They had assessed my phone so much that the battery _finally _died, to Hange's behest. They also looked at the materiel of my clothes, noting the fact they were distinctly different from anything anyone they knew wore. Also: tags in clothes, apparently, weren't a thing.

"How do you know what size you're wearing if you don't have tags to tell you?" I asked, flipping through one of the very few books that, apparently, they were alotted to read, not really looking up. I didn't want to watch a bunch of people looking at my clothes so _inquisitively _anyway. _Creepy_.

"We just have it tailored to fit." Levi answered the question as if it truly was _obvious _to an idiot like me. I was getting so tired of his attitude. "Honestly, it doesn't sound like you guys were doing anything for yourselves."

I lifted my angry brown eyes to openly glare at him, hoping it was _clear _how annoyed I was getting. "Well, we didn't _have _to. Technological advancements, duh." I rolled my eyes. "We just worked in a way that we tried to make things simple."

"Did it make your job easier?" Hange asked, that big ol' smile I was growing familiar with now on her face.

"Ah - sometimes. It depended on what I was doing." I closed the book so I could more properly address her. "If not for these advancements, I couldn't do things like properly stablize someone's leg or draw blood or dress wounds so they didn't get infected." I shrugged. "Simple stuff."

"You said you're a nurse, correct?" Erwin asked, more like he was clarifying an answer he already knew. "Did you work in a hospital?"

Ah - I hadn't told them this part. "No, I'm in the Army."

This earned surprised gazes by everyone in the room - Moblit (Hange's right hand), Petra and a close comrade of hers, Orou, Levi, Hange, and Erwin. When no one said anything, I continued, "I actually am an Army Specialist - _because _I'm also a nurse." I shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible despite how suddenly _embarrassed _ I felt.

"Wait - you've had combat training and all?" Oruo seemed in complete disbelief; honestly, _everyone _did.

"Well.. yes. I wouldn't have the rank of Army Specialist if I didn't train like everyone else." And, well, gain my degree. I was honestly happy with where I was; though I could always go for a pay raise, so far things were comfortable and my career was versatile enough that I could deviate from the army once my enlistment was up. "...Why?"

"You just... " Petra spoke up after a moment of awkward silence, "don't look it."

At this, I _laughed_, which lifted the heavy air somewhat that had choked the room. "I get that a lot."

"Interesting..." This was Erwin, and as my eyes met him, a chill went down my spine. _Why is he looking like that?_ Like he was _up to _something. I didn't want to think about it; he seemed the type to scheme and I just didn't want to know what he **possibly **could be thinking.

"We're going to need see some combat training, then," Hange piped up, but something about her _tone_ suggested that she wanted to do more than just basic hand-to-hand. I didn't try and inquire further, just nodded slowly in agreement.

I had discovered in my short time here that it was just easier to go along with her little plans than fight her on them; she would get her way eventually.

That night, I was still perusing the small library when I heard someone coming in through the only door. Raising an eyebrow - and instantly on the defense (I didn't know anyone here well enough to trust them fully, after all, no matter how open they'd been with me), I started skulking between the few shelves to try and catch who it could be.

It appeared they had the same idea, as I just couldn't _catch _them. Just as I was about to give up (maybe I was hearing things?) I turned around to face - Levi. He was glaring at me, eyes barely slits, for _whatever reason_.

"What?" I spat without thinking; I was mostly in shock with how _quiet _he was, and seeing him so suddenly made my heart practically jump right out of my chest.

At this proximity, I had to admit to myself: despite his short stature (like I could say anything, considering I was 2-3 inches shorter than even he), he was really, _really _handsome. Or maybe that was the _rebound from being cheated on_ speaking.

"I was seeing who the hell was up at this hour," he answered, gesturing to the lit candles whose wax was all but _melting_ onto the table. "Shouldn't you be alseep?"

"Levi: I am twenty-three years old. I don't have a bedtime." I spoke slowly, as if he couldn't possibly comprehend my _grown up speak_.

He didn't get the memo. "You don't have curfews in the military back home?" He was leaning against a shelf now, but his steel blue eyes never left me. "We have them here. And you're up _way _past it."

"We have curfews, but I don't _live _on the base anymore." I turned on my heel to return the book I just grabbed in its rightful place. "Are you the bedtime police or something? Mr. Sandman?" I glanced to see if he was smiling; nope, not even a crack. _Oh well, it was funny to me_. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go right now."

I went to walk past him, but he got in my way. "You need to learn the rules around here." I blinked rapidly at his words, but didn't really know how to best respond to that; he took my silence as a cue to continue. "We can't have you running around and trying to set fire to our base when we're not even sure what - or who - you are."

So _that _was the case. "I can understand that," I told him solemnly, nodding. "Can I go now?"

Without another word, he stepped aside and gestured toward the door, which I quickly hustled to and through toward the room they'd designated for me. Closing the door behind me, I heaved a heavy breath, realizing then that my cheeks were _uncharacteristically _red. I didn't even blush like this around Finn.

Yep. The rebound effect. _How pathetic_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Six;**_

_**TW**_: Drug abuse, trauma, hinting at suicide, hinting at attempted murder.

The next day, we met in an open field. Still borrowing Petra's clothes (as I was closer to her height and size than anyone else), I wore a plain grey t-shirt tucked into long khakis and black shoes. Still not my style, but considering what we were doing today, it didn't really matter; it would all get dirty anyway.

"So, you're going to go up against Petra," Erwin instructed, to which both of us nodded.

With a heavy breath, I made my way further into the field we occupied, Petra going on the opposite end of me. Then she asked, crouching a bit as she got into position, "How many years of training have you had again? Two?"

I grimaced, not really moving; I didn't like to bother with position until I could better read my opponent. "Six."

"Wait, what -" Wide almond eyes glowered at her commanding officer. "That's - that's more than _me_."

"Yeah, but I don't have the experience of fighting titans like you do." She was going to be really fast, I could tell. The way she moved even now, assessing me as I was her, every muscle tensed quickly before relaxing. "Don't go easy on me, okay?"

At that she openly smiled. "Didn't plan on it!"

"Ready?" We didn't answer Erwin, just stared one another down. My own feet were dug into the ground; with speed she could easily take me down if I wasn't stable enough, and I needed to anticipate that. "_GO_."

As I expected, Petra charged straight for me. I watched her shoulders, then hands, now balled into fists. She was going to ram into, then push both fists - _hard_\- into me, incapacitating me for a moment. As soon as she drew close enough, I watched one foot push herself forward and I used this second of an opportunity to move out of the way. She gasped, and the next moment I brought an elbow down to slam into her back. She fell instantly, and I used this time to tackle on top of her, straddling her hips and reaching for her wrists. She seemed to notice that I was _a little _smaller than she, and used this to her advantage. Pushing her hips up a bit, she rolled me over onto my back, the shock of it making me release my grip on her. She brought a fist up, ready to nail me in the face, but I rolled to the side grabbed her whole hand this time, bringing her to her feet before knocking her back again by sweeping my feet behind her now-unstable legs. She went to kick me, but I jumped back, balling my fists and gritting my teeth.

"Stop."

Breathlessly, we both looked up at Erwin, who had that _calculating_ look in his eyes.

"You've been training for six years? It shows."

"Y-yes, sir," I answered, trying to catch my breath and reaching down to help Petra up. She gave me a small smile - as if to say _no hard feelings_\- before looking to her commander.

"How about you try Levi?"

The air around us became so _thick_ you could cut it with a knife.

"Is that a good idea, Erwin?" Hange asked, her face full of concern. _Well, that isn't a good sign_.

"I think we could get the best idea of her capabilities if she goes against Levi." The tone in his voice indicated that his decision was truly final, _not _up for anymore questions or debate.

Levi huffed, gesturing for Petra to move out of the way of the field, standing in the spot that she had started in initially. "_I'm _not going to go easy on you, just so you know."

"I... didn't count on it."

From what I had assessed about Levi, he was rather... unpredictable. The others knew this as well, he was almost a _spitfire_ in comparison to his other comrades. But I tried not to allow that to distract me. With just a raise of his hand and a nod, Erwin indicated for us to start, but neither of us moved.

_He's trying to read me_. I thought about going ahead, getting it over with - whatever _it _happened to be- but decided against it. I wasn't going to allow him to get the best of me so _easily_. His eyes, more steely than ever, revealed absolutely nothing, which made me a little more anxious, but I couldn't get distracted over that either. Finally, I saw it - a slight movement of his leg.

Just as soon as I saw it he was already in front of me, leg raising to kick me in the side. I pivoted just enough, arms formed in an "X" to take on the brunt of the blow, pressing my feet hard into the ground so I wouldn't topple. He was fast and _strong_, since my method of staying put did me _no favors_. I was on my back, though not as sore from his attack as I could have been, and as he came toward me again, I decided to use one of my _best _assets:

My hardass head.

I pushed myself up quickly as he came toward me, and with all my strength shoved myself into him. I heard the air knock right out of him, and could _feel_ the dizziness associated with such an attack take hold of me, but I shook it off and went to sweep behind him, to get his legs and back, it didn't matter. He gauged my sloppy form and took it as an opportune moment to grab hold of my elevated leg and throw me to the ground. The next second, his knees were pinning my legs - _painfully_ \- and his hands - much larger than mine - gripped my wrists and held them in the dirt. I writhed, trying to free myself from him - trying not to think _too hard _about the proximity - but Erwin decided I'd had _enough _torture.

"Alright, Levi, you can let her go."

In one swift motion, he was on his feet, and I could finally _breathe_, using the full capacity of my lungs. _Was I holding my breath? _He helped me to my feet by pulling me by a sore elbow, letting me go quickly as if I was on _fire _\- and maybe I was, the way it seemed all of my skin was just _burning_.

Erwin came over to us both, a big smile on his face. "I think I've seen what I needed to see."

_Why did that sound like a __**bad **__thing?_

After washing up, wrapped in a towel in my designated room, I stared at the mirror before me, purposefully avoiding my reflection. It wasn't my favorite; exposed, I could see all my scars from - an incident I didn't want to think about.

I wanted to get them all covered, but so far I only had two tattoos on me - the bright red one on my shoulder that appeared like an oblong, broken wing and then the number twenty, underlined on my thigh, that one indicating what number I graduated from my training in a class of over three hundred people. I thought it was impressive enough to place somewhere on my body, and if it covered one of the ugly burns on me as well, double-win.

I touched the glass, wondering if it would waver like it had the first time in the mall bathroom, but it didn't move whatsoever. A knock on my door, and I flushed in response; I probably looked _ridiculous_, and doing such a thing without clothes on was even more foolish. "H-hold on, please!"

"Oh, it's just me," Hange called through the door before promptly letting herself in, not even waiting for me to beckon her inside. Shutting the door behind her and bouncing onto my bed, she smiled at me. "You impressed Erwin. That's not an easy feat."

I took my towel off and continued to dry my hair as much as I could, grumbling as it turned into a mess of frizzy curls in front of my face and blocking my view. "Yeah? That's pretty cool."

She didn't respond to that, and I thought maybe she as was flustered by my crappy hair as me, but pushing my locks out of my eyes, I noticed what she was staring at. She noticed I stopped drying myself and was staring back, my usual maneuver to make people _stop staring at them_, and she averted her gaze.

"They're old," I reassured her, going to the closet and pulling out some undergarments and a long white nightgown, slipping them on quickly. "If you're wondering."

She didn't answer at first - and her silence was, I discovered, more _daunting_ than her constant prattling - but when she did speak, her voice was soft. "When did it happen?"

"I was... nine. Fourteen years ago." I shrugged. "I'm trying to get it all covered up. But I think the tattoos might be more distracting than the burns." I chuckled dryly at this, still not really looking at her.

She sat up, elbows on her knees as she watched me. "Can I ask what happened?"

I sighed. I never liked talking about this - not because it was _hard_, after fourteen years I'd definitely moved on from the trauma for the most part - but because it brought on _pity looks _from anyone I told. Even Finn and Misty treated me much softer for awhile after I'd told them. _Not that it really stopped them from hurting me -_

Nope. Focus.

I sat beside her, crossing my ankles and looking at my lap. "My parents were drug addicts. I mean, _hardcore_, _**stole-from-stores-to-sell-for-money**_, _**hardly-had-food-in-the-house **_addicts. I loved them, but I was also a child so I didn't know any better." I could picture my mom, dirty blond hair resembling mine, curls and all, in a short, messy bob (maybe that's why I wore mine so long? I didn't want to look _exactly _like her) as she stuffed a large purse full of random goods from a convenience store she had taken me to. As a child, I _knew _that stealing was wrong - but if my parents were doing it, then it was fine, right? "Well, they were also involved in this cult, I guess you can call it. And around the time when the creatu- _titans _started to show up, they decided to join it. I guess as to make penance for all that they'd done. This cult... I don't know, they were full of other addicts, crazy people ranting and raving about needing to give ourselves over to the titans in order to seek true forgiveness or something, I don't remember all of it."

_**And now the hard part.**_

"I guess the leader of the cult got into some big trouble and was bringing everyone down with him. So to hide all the evidence of his BS, he opted that everyone burn it. Including themselves. And anyone they were close to." My left thigh exposed, showing my _twenty_ tattoo that covered a raised, jagged scar, I touched it, tracing over the scar instead of the ink. "My parents took a bunch of drugs and medication to help them sleep, gave me some as well but as soon as they were out, I threw it up. Turns out during their drugged up stupor, they had lit a bunch of candles and knocked them all over. The house started to burn slowly at first, then all at once. I ... I tried to wake them up, but I think by that point they were... very much dead." I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat at the next memory. "I had to get out of there, and the only exit at that point was the door but... it was getting covered up by flames. So I just... threw myself against it. Over and over until it crashed open."

Finally, I dared to look up at her, giving her a sincere smile. "I didn't notice, but there were some neighbors trying to get in, I guess they saw the smoke or something. I was covered in flames so they tried to fan them off. And... now I have these." I chuckled as I held up my arms, as if she _couldn't clearly see_ with her own two brown eyes. "For the longest time, I tried to avoid people, but when I started college and military training, that wasn't really an option. And when I started to open up, I was kinda... _surprised _at how nice people could be. And that they would want to be my friend... or date me."

Ah, that particular scar was still _very fresh and open _in my heart, and I could feel my eyes well up with tears. I quickly wiped them away, and as I did so I could feel arms wrap around me. "Well - I'll be your friend. If you still _want _me to."

I glanced up to see that Hange's own eyes were tearing up, and I instantly felt _terrible _for telling her this story. "O-of course I do!" My arms hugged around her waist tight, and I could feel us both rack a little with tiny sobs.

Maybe this was what I needed. Someone else, after all I'd been through, to just tell me that they were my friend. And a hug felt really nice too. Very warm - then _too warm_.

I leaned away from her to notice that the area around me was _glowing _a little. "H-Hange?" My voice sounded distant, and the image of her before me became distorted.

"Hey! Rosalynda, hey! Are you okay?!" She looked up, and I glanced back to see the door of my room swinging wide open and Moblit, Levi, and Erwin entering.

"Hange!" I reached out to her, but my hand disappeared through her, and soon she was _gone _altogether.

I kept my eyes closed as a wave of nausea consumed me. I swallowed, hard, and dared to open my eyes. I was laying down, staring up at what appeared to be the top of my car. It appeared to be dawn, and as I slowly lifted myself in the seat - the _ back_seat, apparently - I noticed I was still parked in Misty's apartment's parking lot.

God, was that a _dream_? But it felt so _real._ I looked down at my clothes and covered my mouth as another bout of nausea overcame me, and I pushed my door open and wretched just outside the car, pulling the door closed as soon as I was done.

According to my classic nightgown, the answer to that was a clear _no_.

_What the __**fuck**__._


	7. Chapter 7

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Seven;**_

Robotically, I rummaged around my car for my keys, _hoping and praying _that by some miracle they came back with me. Breathing a sigh of relief, as I glanced out of my driver's side window, I noticed a pile of clothes that resembled the garments I wore before ... _all this_ lying in the middle of the parking lot. I knew my phone would be dead - just hoped it wasn't _broken_ because Lord knew I couldn't just go out and buy a new iPhone - but hoped my keys, of all things, weren't damaged either.

To Hell with that dress; I planned on burning it or cutting it up the earliest chance I could. I didn't buy it anyway; Misty did. And the destruction of such a nice piece of fabric would be all the more satisfying.

Stumbling out of the car, I made my way toward the discarded mess and rummaged around the dress until I felt my purse underneath. Fingers pushing around the little pleather shoulder bag, I finally felt my set of keys and just about _cried out_ in relief. Taking the keys out of their hiding place, and picking up my things haphazardly, I made my way back to my car where I simply tossed all the unwanted items into the back and starting my car. I pushed my hair away from my face to avoid it getting into my face while I drove, rolling down all my windows halfway to take in the morning California sea air.

Normally, I thought it smelled too much like fish and _city_, but today - _on this morning_, I was comforted by the scent, one of home and familiarity and something _tangible and real_.

Even though I wore the clothes from my misadventures as proof, part of me still doubted the legitimacy of the events that occurred. My memories were still vivid of what happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to completely believe it. Because - it was _crazy_, right? A future where humans were forced to cage themselves in walls like animals in a last-ditch effort to fight off those... those _titans_.

Swallowing, my throat suddenly felt so _dry _and my head grew dizzy. Thankfully, I was getting very close to home and powered through my increasingly weakening state to get there. Once parked, I left everything but my phone and keys in the car, not really caring too much for it right now. Half of it I still planned to destroy, anyway. _Or maybe I should just give it to Goodwill? _Definitely a more humbling plan. But I didn't want to think about that.

Inside my apartment, I turned on the front light to reveal my tiny home. The living room and dining room were connected, the dining table just a couple feet from the couch and a single walkway-length space separating them. A few more steps, and one came to the kitchen, which housed a double-basin sink (very small), some counter space for prepping food beside that and the small black stove, and a small oven big enough to fit maybe _two _small-sized cookie sheets or a single pizza pan (both of which I had previously tested). Down the short hallway, on one side there was a single hall closet that I stuffed my coat (that I never used), shoes, some jackets and cleaning supplies within. Further still was the bathroom, probably my favorite. It had a nice vanity sink, which I decorated with sea-based trinkets and bath sets (how basic) and a nice sized bathtub with a shower, very rare for a tiny apartment like this one in Southern California, so I really lucked out.

But I skipped all this, after locking the door behind me, and headed straight for my bedroom. I rolled into my queen-sized bed, plain light blue duvet a sweet comfort to my sore muscles and aching head. I glanced at the closet, which was basically a wall of mirrors that slid to the side when beckoned to reveal half scrubs, half actual clothing and an underwear-and-sock drawer.

Briefly, I thought about changing out of these clothes into something I was familiar with, just for the sake of _comfort_, but couldn't bring myself to _bother _getting up now that I was down. Instead, I closed my eyes, a single tear managing to escape just as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

After what seemed like only minutes, someone began banging on my door. Groggily, I pushed myself off my bed, not bothering to shove my wild hair out of my face except out of a single eye so I could peer out the peephole. Just outside, I saw that Finn - _oh no_ \- was standing outside my door, an uncharacteristically worried expression on his face. He was known for being cool, a little _coy_, so seeing him panicked worried me a little bit.

Tentatively, I unlocked the door and pulled the latch away from its home before opening the door, rubbing at my face. "What -"

I didn't get a chance to finish. He crossed the threshold of my doorway and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me close. "Oh, thank _God_. Everyone thought you went missing or something - we were looking for you _all night_." He leaned away from me, bracing both hands on my shoulders as he assessed me up and down. "Are you okay? Where is your phone? We called you a billion times last night."

I blinked rapidly. _Why were they looking for me? _From what I could tell, from what he was telling me and my own deductions, it had only been a few hours. And I figured with Misty's birthday celebration - with how crazy her parties normally tend to get - they wouldn't have even noticed I was gone. I felt just the tiniest - _**eeniest**_ \- bit flattered, but tried not to let that get to my head.

"I ... just was out for awhile. My phone died." I was about to apologize - but why? They owed _me _an apology first. And at that, I shimmied out from his grasp and stepped back, becoming uncomfortable. "You see I'm safe. You can report to your girlfriend that I'm okay. Please leave."

His puppy dog eyes were wide as if I had just _slapped _him. And maybe, with such harsh words, it may have felt like it. But imagine how _**I **_felt finding out that my boyfriend was cheating on me.

_With my best friend_.

The sting started to consume me again, and I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of seeing me so vulnerable at his expense. I gestured again, waving eagerly at the exit behind him and averting my gaze now. "Get out."

He opened and closed his mouth one last time before, shoulders slumped, he walked out in defeat, quietly shutting the door behind him. I quickly locked it and proceeded to lean against it, my heartache consuming me. My body shook with sobs, but I covered my mouth in case he was still outside the door and listening.

He didn't deserve to even _know _he made me cry.

I must have fallen asleep again, since the next time I opened my eyes, my house was dark. In a panic, I reached around the wall until my hand touched the light switch and quickly turned on the hall light. I proceeded to make sure all my curtains and blinds were shut - why, I don't know, probably feeling paranoid by Finn's visit or just general militia precaution - then headed to my room for a change of clothes.

After a quick shower, rubbing off the day's... _BS_ I put on a big t-shirt and shorts with some fuzzy socks and slippers, something to really envelope me in feelings of comfort. I just needed to feel warm and fuzzy, as I still just could not process all that happened to me.

I stared at myself in the mirror, and something about me appeared _different_. Maybe I looked older? A pale hand pressed against my cheek, then reached for the girl in the mirror - and it happened. The wavering. Instead of being afraid, however, I felt almost _eager_. I ... _wanted to go back_. I should probably wear something else, then, right?

If this was going to be my chance, though, I needed to take it. _I'm sorry, Petra!_ I didn't like stealing from her wardrobe but I didn't want to miss my opportunity either.

Pushing against the glass, my hand seamlessly made its way through, and I wasted no time getting the rest of me through. The feeling that consumed me at first was the usual nausea - almost like car sickness - then dizziness like with a migraine. Closing my eyes for a few seconds to allow the feeling to pass, I opened them to assess my surroundings.

Someone's home - but part of it appeared destroyed. That was when I heard the sound of screaming from outside the thin wooden walls. I pushed past the rubble of the toppled wall and glanced down the street - and nearly _wretched _at the sight.

There were titans _everywhere._ People were being consumed, plucked off the ground like grapes on a vine and swallowed whole. Just as I was about to run in the opposite direction - unsure of where that would even _take me _\- I came face to face with a rather large titan. Several meters high, its eyes glowed a terribly bright shade of green and its teeth protruded where its lips should have been. It had hair, brown, and frankly looked a little more human than the others - it didn't have the large gut like the others and didn't seem to be paying me any mind whatsoever. In fact, it ran right past me and charged toward the titans just beyond. I could hear a crunch, like a tree branch breaking in half, and I glanced back to witness the titan in question actually _fighting _other titans.

"What in the - " someone came swooping down in front of me before I could finish and grabbed me, hoisting me around the waist and then flying - like Hange had the first day we'd met - to a nearby roof.

I looked over and saw a young man, taller than me but clearly younger, with disheveled light brown hair and an undercut. His face seemed kind of long... maybe like a horse? But I didn't think too long about it.

"You need to get to safety," he informed me, then continued before I could respond, "I can take you there, but we can't linger for you to decide."

I just nodded; I didn't even know where I _was _at this point, so what did I have to lose? This time, I held on to him more willingly as he used 3DMG to maneuver from building to building. This was _clearly different _than just jumping from a tree, but I couldn't bring myself to be _truly afraid_.

Not when giant man-eating monsters were reaching for us as we whizzed through the air; clearly, that took some precedence.


	8. Chapter 8

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Eight;**_

_**A/N: **__Hello! It's Minako (Mina for short lol). Thanks to MadameAmethyst and bechilldarling for reviewing, and for those that have favorited/followed! I'm sorry it's been a minute since I've posted. I'm actualy very, very sick (I thought it was allergies but is developing into a sinus infection T-T). However, I'm more awake now and itching to write! Thanks for being so interested!_

I kept hold of the young man, feet lifted up as much as comfortably possible as I didn't want to get suddenly _snatched up_ or anything. At the speed we were going, and how slow the titans moved, it seemed relatively impossible for them to even _attempt _getting a grasp on us, though they did come dangerously close. As soon as we reached a roof that seemed rather high up - and not yet destroyed by any taller titans - the youth set me down gently, and I took a step back (both to catch my balance and for the sake of comfort; I still didn't know him, after all).

"Thank you," I breathed, partially a sigh of relief that I was also on a steady surface.

"You're welcome ..." He trailed off, still eyeing me. Whether because of my get-up (the short night gown) or because he, too, had no clue who I was, I wasn't sure.

So I guessed. "Rosalynda," I finished, nodding for him to give me his name.

"Jean."

"Thank you very much, Jean. I ... don't want to take up more - " I was interrupted by a loud _roar_ behind us, and we quickly turned around to assess what it could be. That abnormal titan from before, the one with the long brown hair, was now falling to the ground very close to the building we were on. I edged close to the side of the roof to get a better look - and my eyes widened at the sight. "Is... that normal?"

I wasn't even really talking to Jean, but more so trying to figure out if what I was seeing was _real_. He came by my side, arm slightly extended so I wouldn't fall over, and he gasped in complete disbelief. "Eren?"

"Who-" But Jean had already jumped down from his spot beside me, completely enthralled with whatever was buried in the smoke just beneath us. As I squinted, now on my knees to look closer, I did notice something coming out of the nape of the titan. My jaw dropped when the image of a young boy - hair similar in color to the titan now disappearing into thin air- emerged, his eyes closed and with weird marking etched into his face. He appeared at peace somehow, or like he was asleep.

I was searching for a way to get down when the sound of boots hitting the roof sounded just to the right of me, and I looked up to see Levi and his squad also gaping down at the boy.

"That doesn't normally happen," I guessed, not really asking a question.

"No," Levi said simply, eyebrows knit together in agitation and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I've been wondering - _what happened?_" I stood up now, almost shoulder-to-shoulder with the raven-haired captain.

"Good question." He gestured for his squad to make their way down, and they did without a single moment of hesitation. He didn't join them, however, which I thought was odd. "I need to get you somewhere safe first."

"I'm fine up here-"

"You're _not_." His voice gave that tone of finality that actually got on my last nerve, but ... I had to admit, he was _right_. I couldn't fight with 3DMG, and that fact alone put me in inmeasurable amounts of danger. Also counting the fact that while here, I was also a civilian serving as a distraction, that put _others _in harms' way as well. "Where should I go?"

Without even answering my question, he pulled me to him, cradling me in his arms with so much _ease_, like I weighed nothing more than that of a feather, and aimed his gear to another roof and pushing off the one we occupied.

I had to admit, flying with Levi was _dramatically _different than doing so with Jean. I boiled it down to _experience_ (Jean was clearly a young boy, he couldn't be any older than a teenager), but something deep down told me that wasn't the _only case _here.

My grip tightened a little around his shoulders as he effortlessly grappled from one roof, one wall, to the next until we finally stopped at a large building (a church? I wasn't sure if they had churches here but it sure looked like one) near the center of town. "You're going in here," he told me. "It looks like most of the titans are contained closer to the walls, so you're safer here than anywhere else." With that explanation, he set me down and without even so much as a _good bye_ was already off in the air, heading back to his squad and the commotion beyond.

I went inside the building where a ton of civilians were, not even giving me a passing glance as they assessed each other and their loved ones. Instantly, I felt a little lonely; the only people I'd become friends with were the Survey Corps, and clearly they were busy with other matters. It also made me feel useless as a fellow military cadet that I couldn't assist them, considering the way _we _fought titans and the way _they _do were clearly different (and they were more effective).

I sat in a corner, pulling my knees close to me and waited, wincing at the sound of large feet hitting the streets surrounding the building, people screaming and bending down to pray as if to anticipate being ambushed. But after what seemed like _half a day _(though it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours at most), a member of the Military Police opened the doors, a relieved look on his face.

"The titans have been subdued and destroyed. It is safe to exit."

No one really cheered, just somberly got up, teary -eyed, and exited the building. They all held each other close, people who I hadn't even seen previously by one another embracing, as if to reassure their neighbor that it truly was okay now. Someone - a small girl with wide blue eyes and dark brown hair - had grabbed my hand, causing me to jump. I stopped in my tracks - as I was near the back and wasn't really in anyone's way - and bent down to her level.

"Hey - where... where's your parents?" I asked tentatively, pretty much anticipating the answer. The whole time, I never let go of her little hand; she couldn't have been older than three or so, barely above my knees in height.

Giant tears ran down her cheeks, and before she opened her mouth to speak, I simply embraced her and picked her up. She had been through enough; I was going to give her _some _respite.

Once out of the building, I squinted at the orange twilight, bright compared to the dim building we were just in. "What's your name?" I asked softly turning my head into her hair so she didn't have to strain to hear me.

"Lily," she mumbled into my shoulder, her body wracking with another sob.

"I'm Rose," I told her, squeezing her small body as we made our way through the streets. I didn't even know where I was _going_, just knew that I needed to hold this child and keep on pushing.

Almost like he could sense my slight panic, Levi appeared from above and then before me, looking at me with this tiny human. "Friend of yours?"

I gave him a sad little smile, and he seemed to understand then.

"Well, a lot of the others," he began slowly, more than likely describing the other survivors, "are congregating in the local capital building for food and some shelter. Let's see if... anyone there knows her."

"Are you hungry, Lily?" I asked, walking alongside Levi. She nodded slowly, probably too weak to speak, and I just rubbed her back the rest of the short distance to the building.

There were some people handing out food, others blankets and gesturing where survivors were sleeping. _This... is getting too familiar_.

Back home, there was an incident where an entire small village was destroyed by a titan, and myself along with my squadron had to play clean up as well as try and find places for the remaining villagers to sleep. It was terribly heart breaking; part of me, of course, wanted to house some of them with me - but for the sake of safety, and money, and _room_, knew that wasn't possible. And as people made their cots in churches and shelters, it made me feel mildly ... _useless_.

The people - military and civilians alike- handing out items to the needy looked how I felt that day. I didn't think about it too much, however, as Lily shifted in my arms. "My... aunt lives close, I think."

"Oh?" I felt true _relief_ at that statement. "Where, hon?" I let her down so she could lead the way, and Levi followed silently behind us - probably to ensure safety of the entire situation and not really to _just _ follow us around.

She led us to a home that had only part of the roof chipped at and a broken window, no real lasting or expensive damage. She pulled me to the door and I knocked, listening for the sound of... anyone inside. I could have _cried _when I heard the shuffle of foot steps and then someone opening the door.

"Oh! Oh, _thank God_!" A woman with hair similar to Lily's bent down to sweep the child right up, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I... I had been given a trinket from one of the Military Police, I thought - "She was crying, as well as Lily, as she kissed all over the child's little face. She turned to us, blue eyes wide with sadness but also gratitude. "_Thank you_. Thank you, thank you."

It was then I realized _I _was crying, and I just nodded, waving good bye to them and wiping at my face. As I stepped away from the home, I heard the door shut softly behind me, and something about that noise gave me a sense of _peace_.

"Happy endings like that rarely happen," Levi said as I joined him, pulling me out of my reverie. "She's really lucky." He didn't sound malicious, just stating a fact, though his face didn't appear as ... _hard _as it normally did. His steely eyes moved from Lily's house to me, and I guess I was staring because he just as quickly averted his gaze elsewhere.

Heat rushed to my face, but didn't get a chance to dwell on that. He reached a hand out to me, and from my confused expression he just huffed. "Come _here_." He swept me in his arms again and whizzed into the air. Like it was second nature, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, eyes watching the sky then him. "We're going to meet up with the others. We have a problem to figure out."

My eyebrows furrowed, feeling more lost than ever. "What do you mean?"

"What have you guys in the past heard of humans _also _being titans?"

_**A/N: **__I normally heavily proof read before posting, but due to my being sick I just kinda skimmed haha. Hope you guys enjoy. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Nine;**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you bechilldarling for reviewing and checking up on me! I took a nap and am feeling much better, haha!_

We arrived just inside the main capital building within the inner walls. Levi had me escorted by one of the Military Police's women to get a change of clothes and joining them in the basement. Now in a pair of black slacks and a white button down with brown shoes, mousy blond curly hair in a messy ponytail, I made my way downstairs, followed by an MP, who then stopped at the entrance.

"They're all down there with the kid." I assumed she was talking about that boy from before.

Levi let me in on the fact that the different factions of the military were arguing over this teen's fate. I thought it was crazy; yes, he had a scary ability (an unheard of ability, from past to present, but still) but that didn't necessarily make him _a true killer_. And I could even testify to the fact that he was attacking other titans when I had first seen him, apparently around the time he first appeared. When I told Levi this, he became a little solemn, like he was contemplating what to do with such information.

Now in the basement, I was met by Hange, Erwin, Levi and Mike, all facing one set of prison bars with expressions of caution - and, as far as Hange was concerned, childlike excitement.

That seemed more concerning, if I was honest with myself.

"You told Levi he was, in fact, fighting titans when you first witnessed him, correct?" Erwin asked - I assumed to me, though he was still staring at the child - Eren, I believe Jean had called him.

"Yes, sir," I said, my voice sounding a lot more confident than I felt. The atmosphere was thick with fear, anger, frustration - _death_. It made me a little sick, but I swallowed through it. "He had attacked a couple of titans and avoided me completely before one of the junior cadets took me off the ground. Jean, I think his name was."

"_Horse face?_" called someone from within the prison cell. _So I was justified to think he really did look kind of like a horse. Tragic_. "He's more likely to let you die than I am."

"Quiet," commanded Mike, glaring at Eren.

I went to stand beside Levi, who was planted before the cell, a quick glance my way before returning it to the prisoner. "What are your plans, kid? From here on out, what do you plan to do?"

Eren got a _terrible _expression on his face, baring his teeth as if to smile, though it looked more like a _snarl _than anything else. "I want to _destroy them all_. I want to join the _Survey Corps _and kill _**all. The. Titans**_."

My brown eyes widened, and I snapped my jaw shut, realizing that I was openly _gaping _at the youth now. My gaze looked to the man next to me, but he didn't appear as taken back by Eren's reply, more intrigued. _More concerning, honestly_. "I see." He stepped away from the bars and nodded to Erwin before turning to leave the dungeon. With no other reason to stay behind, I followed behind him, shutting the large, heavy wooden door behind me.

"Do you think he'll be able to join the Survey Corps?" I asked him honestly. "Considering..."

"I don't know. Erwin has a plan, so it's just a matter if the Commander-in-Chief, Dhalis Zachary, allows for it."

I vaguely knew of Commander Zachary, he was pretty no-nonsense but also very kind. He kind of reminded me of a grandfather who held a lot of wisdom - firm but sweet. He regarded all the factions well, and I believed he would be unbiased in his opinions with what to do next with poor Eren.

"You feel bad for him." Levi was speaking to me, and I lifted my head so I could meet his blue-grey gaze. Once again, that hardness he held up around others was gone, replaced with that of ... I wasn't sure. He just appeared _softer _than normal.

"I just feel bad... that as a kid, he has to go through any of this. To pretty much have his life in the hands of everyone else but himself." I shrugged. "I can relate, I think."

After the incident with my parents, I was passed from foster home to foster home, going to therapy sessions, psychiatrists, put on this medication and that, my whole fate in the hands of the state until I emancipated myself at seventeen. It's scary to feel like you're out of control of the one thing you should have a semblance control over - _yourself_.

"Erwin isn't going to allow the wrong choice if it can be helped. As far as Zachary is concerned, he'll do what's best for the entirety of humanity. I think the kid will understand that."

_Will he understand if you all end up killing him? _I wanted to ask, but refrained. This wasn't _my time_, my reality, so of course things functioned differently here. I had to respect that.

The day of the trial, I wore a large dark blue sweater and leggings - well, their version of leggings, which was basically more cinched in slacks, but it was more of my style than anything else I'd worn while here. I stayed with the Survey Corps on one side of the large courtroom - which also resembled a cathedral, with its intricate paintings and architecture, though the air was _anything _but peaceful - while the MPs stood on the other, with Dot Pixis and the rest of the Garrison close to where we were. Some of them were mingled with the Survey Corps and some were standing beside the young cadets. I saw Jean, and a girl and boy I remembered vaguely: they were both there when Eren had first emerged from his titan body. She had straight black hair that reached her chin and dark eyes that held the same level of _steel _ as Levi - and I tried to tell myself that it wasn't because of _that reason _I happened to remember her. He had blond hair, similar in length to his companion's, and bright blue eyes.

They didn't look old enough to be wearing a military uniform, but of course, I was only a couple years older than they when I joined the military. Still - they should have the rest of their lives ahead of them, not trying to fight the fight for humanity.

_Just awful_.

Then doors opened from the back of the courtroom, and two guards escorted Eren to the center, where they shackled him to a stake and promptly left him to his own fate.

"Court will be adjourned."

Both opposing factions stated their cases, then questioning began. They addressed the girl with black hair, _Mikasa Ackerman_, and asked about her experience with Eren while he was in his titan form.

"He initially did strike out at me," she admitted, "But he also _saved me_. All of my supplies had depleted, and I was about to be attacked by a titan when he came in and destroyed it before it could."

Everyone murmured and nodded at this, before Zachary called the court to order.

"Rosalynda Heire," called Niles Dawk, causing me to jump. I didn't anticipate anyone calling my name, and as I looked to the others around me, neither did they. "It has come to our attention you _also _had come in contact with Eren while in his titan form, correct? Did he attack you?"

I shook my head quickly as I then answered. "N-_No._ There were two titans in the area where I was, and he had appeared and started beating them up." My face felt like it was covered in flames as I felt all eyes on me. I didn't really like attention, and all the hard gazes made me want to _throw up_.

"Why should we believe the _Angel of Death_, hmm?" Pastor Nick screamed from beside the MPs, pointing at me accusingly. "Like we didn't put it together that just a few days after you arrive, titans start ambushing the outer city!"

"Th-the _what_?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"And how can we _trust her_? She's a killer just like him!" They were referring to the fact that Mikasa and Eren had fought off kidnappers that had killed Mikasa's remaining family, murdering them in the process. But that was self defense - how was that her fault?

"We should kill them all!" One of the MPs raised his gun, aiming it at me - to which Levi reached over as if instictively and pulled me behind him - then to Mikasa.

"No!" Eren shouted, pulling at his chains. "You can do what you want with me, but you leave her out of it!"

There was a frenzy of screaming, of yelling back and forth, and I felt Levi's back tense up - making me realize our proximity - before I heard him mumble, "_Fuck this_," and jumping over the ropes creating the boundary line between one faction and the other. He approached Eren, and initially I thought he was either going to release him - or just kill him himself - but at both I was equally wrong.

He _kicked the kid across the face_. I gasped, leaning forward in awe - and _anger_. This was child, nothing more than fifteen or so years old, and he was _attacking him_? Was he _nuts_?

He continued pounding into Eren, who held no resistence to the barrage of punches and kicks, until he seemed satisfied with his work and lifted Eren's battered face toward Zachary, who hadn't even _flinched _during the display. "As you can see, I can control him. And could kill him if necessary." He dropped Eren like a sack of potatoes and glared at the MPs and Pastor Nick, who seemed to be _quaking _in their boots. "Ask yourselves, do you _honestly think _ you can kill him?"

Erwin raised his hand, and Zachary beckoned him to proceed. "I propose that Eren join the Survey Corps and come with us on our next expedition - and stay under the eye of Levi."

Pushed by a newfound anger, Pastor Nick pointed at me again, and I blinked rapidly, anticipating the worst to come out of his mouth. "And what about her? The _Angel of Death_? We don't even know where she's from or - or _what she is_?"

"She's been fine with the Survey Corps so far," Erwin went on, not even hesitating. "She should stay with us as well."

I was relieved; though it probably was _safer _to stay in the inner walls with the MPs, they didn't seem to like me just as Pastor Nick didn't.

Zachary leaned back, nodding slowly. "I have made my decision."


	10. Chapter 10

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Ten;**_

_**A/N: **__I changed Rosalynda's appearance (hair, honestly, everything else is the same. Dirty blond/light brown instead of the white/platinum bc it felt too... OP, ig? Updated the chapters to reflect as such. Anyway, back to the story)_

I was in a waiting room with Erwin, Levi and Hange, patching up Eren's wounds and tending to any lasting injuries. Nothing too terrible - though it was obvious I was mildly _furious _at Levi's actions, though necessary. _He's still just a kid! _I wanted to yell, but once again: not my time, not my reality, not my fight.

"Do you need anything else looked at?" I asked softly, a gentle, pitiful smile on my face.

"N-no ma'am. Thank you."

I winced at being called _ma'am_, but didn't think too long about it, just leaned away and started cleaning up my mess. A lot of bloody cotton swabs and soaked wraps; Levi did _not _hold back, it seemed. Just as I got up to throw my trash away, Hange moved in on my spot, grabbing hold of Eren's hands and moving _too close _to his face - as indicated by his suddenly _uncomfortable _expression.

"Where does it hurt? How much?"

"Will you lay off?" interrupted Levi as he planted himself on Eren's other side. "Do you hate me, kid?" He asked as if to just fill the air, not really because he cared.

"No, I don't." Eren sunk into his seat as he continued to speak. "I understand why it was necessary."

"At any rate, Levi's display granted us the leverage to pull you to our side."

"And just as we were leaving, I grabbed this!" Hange unwrapped a handkerchief she'd pulled from her back pocket, revealing a tooth that Levi had knocked out of Eren's mouth earlier. "Can I see? Can I see how the spot where the tooth was healed?"

I blanched, and Levi openly glared at his comrade. "You kept that thing? Disgusting."

But Eren complied, opening his mouth for Hange to observe. But she let out a little _Oh!_ upon looking in, causing the rest of us to turn in anticipation.

"It... it grew back."

As per part of the agreement with the other factions, I, too, would be staying with the Squad Levi. I was able to ride my own horse to the place they would be keeping all of us. Apparently, it was an old fortress that had been abandoned. I couldn't imagine a place like that would hold up well, but they mainly chose it for its basement.

Or rather, its _dungeon_.

I didn't feel like it was right for a teenager to sleep in a place like that, but I understood it - as did Eren. His powers were unpredictable, and since titans didn't move around well in places or times that were dark, it made for the most ideal area to control him, more or less.

Still felt wrong, but what could I do.

I followed between Petra and Levi, which I didn't mind. They were the two people I was most familiar with. Petra was also sweet and chatty, which helped time pass while on the long trek ahead. I found myself reaching for my horse's white mane, stroking it gently, during times of silence. Another thing that brought me comfort, peace while trotting along.

"Her name is Chestnut, and I think she likes you," Petra joked. "Every time you do that, she looks back at you huffs."

Oooh, crap: was I being _weird _about it? I just smiled at her in response and continued looking down at her - _Chestnut_. We would have to work on that name.

Oruo was now speaking but directly to Eren. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"Excuse me-"

"We're are an elite team, as you know, and - " He started going on with some nonsense, and I tuned him out - as most of us did. He was nice and all, if not a _little _annoying. Just as I was completely zoned out, I heard a cry in front of me, and Oruo had - once again - bit his tongue. He held his face in his hands trying to stop the bleeding. _Goodness gracious._

After a good hour or so, we finally reached it: the fortress. It looked more like a castle. It had tall towers built all over it, large, round windows, and a big double door to greet us inside. It really was lovely; a lot of bigger buildings back home had long since been destroyed or used as shelters for the homeless, so they had lost their splendour.

Eld, an elder of the Survey Corps, approached the building alongside Gunter, another senior, assessing it. "It's gone way down, hasn't it?" Eld commented, grimacing.

"It probably hasn't seen a broom in years," Gunter added with a shake of his head.

"Well, you know what that means, don't you?" Levi commented, hands on his hips as he looked to his soldiers and me.

Honestly, I kept my apartment pretty picked up - I hardly stayed in it anyway, with how much I'm at work - but I wasn't accustomed to being on my knees, scrubbing with so much gusto. But, evidently, Levi expected impeccable cleanliness or bust. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and apparently neither was his squad.

In fact, they barely hesitated as they started grabbing rags and brooms and 3DMG to clean the outside. Like they'd done this before.

I was in a leisure room, dusting a wall and its many crevices - per the Captain's request - and Levi behind me wiping down a window, when Eren entered, a little hesitantly.

"I... finished the room you asked me to clean, sir."

Levi turned to him, openly glaring, as if he didn't _believe _that statement. "That was fast... " He pocketed his dusty rag and walked straight past Eren, not even _glancing _at him further. "I'll go inspect it. Finish up in here - and _don't _dilly-dally." To this, he addressed both parties in the room, gesturing briefly between both of us, before leaving.

I huffed, rolling my eyes, but continued my task, while Eren moved to finish up the window Levi started.

"Hey, Eren - !" piped a familiar, light voice. She noticed me in the room, and Petra turned her smile from the youth to me. "Hey, Rose."

I smiled back, her very presence giving me relief; she was just such a sweet person, a bit of brightness amidst all the bleakness surrounding their current reality. The other members seemed to believe so, as they spoke to her so sweetly and casually. "Hello, Petra."

A nod to my greeting before turning her almond gaze to Eren, she said, "You seem a little disappointed."

Now I was looking at Eren, confused by her statement.

"Well.. not disappointed just... surprised, I guess?" By the look on his face, that wasn't really the word he wanted to say either. "He just ... didn't seem like the type to listen to authority so easily."

"Well," she began, idly sweeping the floor as she spoke, "back then, he may not have been. Rumor has it, he was a thug from the underground who pretty much ran the place." She shrugged. "I don't know if that's true, but the Levi we know is stern, blunt. As I think you noticed."

I was about to speak, intrigued by this information, when Levi came in, expression _less than pleased_, to say the least. "_**Eren**_."

The young man jumped, hands glued to his side. "Yes, sir."

"You did a terrible job. _Do it again_."


	11. Chapter 11

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Eleven;**_

I lay in bed, kind of pondering what life Levi had to have had living in the Underground City.

There was very little text highlighting about it, only that the lowest of the low lived there when they had no where else to go. Homeless, poor, people notorious for stealing, gambling, fighting to survive in every sense of the word. I wanted to ask Levi about it, but couldn't imagine it was a particularly lovely time in his life. And it didn't seem like anyone else knew much else about him - or rather, they didn't ask him.

His attitude didn't really _invite _others to want to make conversation with him. The person who cam closest, besides Hange (at Levi's behest), was Petra. She was such an easy person to speak with, though, that it was unsurprising he talked with her so leisurely.

Though a pang shot through me, I shoved it back down into the recesses of my heart and shook my head. Now I _really _couldn't sleep, and groaned as I sat up and went to the window.

I wanted to explore a little, and by the lack of sound and movement outside, everyone else was undoubtedly resting in their own quarters by now. I looked to the analog clock on my wall across from my bed: almost two in the morning. Seemed like as good a time as any to go for a small walk around the castle.

Pushing my feet into a pair of slippers and grabbing a thick robe I borrowed from Petra (poor woman, didn't seem to mind but I felt bad all the same), I quietly opened my large, wooden door and shut it just as silently behind me before tip-toeing through the dimly lit hall until I found the foyer. From there, I crept up a set of stairs for several flights until I reached a door I hadn't noticed before.

Pressing my ear to it, I listened carefully for the sound of breathing or talking or any sign of life. But it sounded like only air lay on the other side, and the chill by my feet coming from under the doorway indicated that it probably just led outside. Twisting the antique knob, I pulled the door toward me - slowly, so it wouldn't make any noise - and slipped through, met instantly with cool, night air.

Brown eyes observed the scene before me: it was a balcony atop one of the towers, and as I went to its edge, I couldn't stop the smile crossing my face. It was moments like these I had my phone, so I could take a picture: the horizon was a mix of blacks and blues of the tree tops and the ground, a touch of silver from the shine of the moon. I leaned forward, closing my eyes as crisp wind hit my pale face, before they shot open at the sound of someone's steps behind me.

I whipped around, blood already pumping before I instantly calmed down - and became angry in the next second - at the sight of _Levi _coming out behind me.

"Alright, alright - bedtime, I get it -"

"Oh, shut up." He came to lean on the rails of the balcony beside me, glancing at me before looking up at the starry night sky. "I couldn't sleep either."

I frowned. "I'm sorry." Not sure what else to say, I went back to looking out into the night, reveling in the silence for a little while.

After a few moments, he said, "You don't have kids, do you?" Though technically it was a question, it came out like a statement.

I was taken aback - both by the fact he was speaking to me about anything other than cleaning and military business - and by the statement in itself. "Ah ... no. I don't have time."

"Right." A couple more minutes of considerable quiet before he asked, "Got someone waiting for you? You know, when you get back home?"

"Ah - " I chuckled, though the sound was dry and humorless. "Not... quite, no." I shrugged. "I... don't have parents, and I was an only child. I have... a couple of friends I talk to regularly..." Though, considering recent circumstances, we were not really _friends _anymore, now were we? "Otherwise... no." I sighed. "Kinda prefer it that way though. It definitely makes all _this _easier."

"The ... moving around?"

"Yes." I smiled up at him. "What about you? You tend to... only stick close to your comrades. Anyone that you look forward to seeing when you get back home?"

Now he was making eye contact with me, and his usually steely gaze wasn't as _harsh _as it normally was. I felt my breath catch, and my face start to _burn _\- feeling grateful for the dark night.

"No," he finally answered, not moving his eyes from mine. "Everyone I wish to see, they're here." He pushed off the rails then and turned around to the door. "Try not to stay up too late, _Rosa_." The way he said my nickname was with a type of _accent _ I couldn't quite catch - and the fact he used a nickname at all instead of my whole name or just "Rose" caused my heart to skip a beat, but he was gone before I could even think to respond.

_I... am such an idiot_.

Despite not being able to sleep more than a few hours, once I had gone to bed, I found myself instantly falling straight to sleep and waking up feeling more rested than ever. I didn't want to think _too long _as to why - maybe it was that tiny giddy feeling I had in the pit of my stomach I continued to _refuse _to acknowledge. But at any rate I was up and helping Petra prepare breakfast when Hange came into the kitchen, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Squad Levi and friend." As she proceeded to give Petra and me a hug before sauntering over to the table, where the boys were setting it up to eat. "Levi, are you ready for today?"

I tilted my head, a little confused, and looked to Petra for an answer. She just smiled apologetically at me before gesturing to start handing food out. I didn't know what that meant at all - but I did as I was bid, placing hot cakes and tea at designated seats.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered, shortly, the softness from last night long gone and replaced by its normal stoic-ness. _Maybe I dreamt all that_.

"Alright, everyone - let's get going - "

"_After _breakfast," Levi said through gritted teeth. This didn't seem to cause Hange to cringe like the rest of us, only made her smile wider.

Like she _enjoyed _getting on his nerves.

"Fine - _eat_, waste precious time."

After breakfast and we cleaned more of the fortress - at Hange's protest - we were on horses and headed to an open field. It was close to dinner time at this point, and admittedly, I was getting hungry. But tried not to dwell on that too much; I always had the luxury of eating whenever I wanted, whereas they didn't get to do that in the future.

I really had to check my privilege sometimes.

"Alright, Rosie, you're going to stay by the table, and the rest of us are going to the well."

As we were cleaning up from the mess of breakfast, Petra and Hange explained the plan to me today. They were going to test the stability of Eren's titan - and his control of it - by encasing him within a well so he couldn't run off during the observation. Though I felt that was cruel, I could understand the need. No one - not even Eren - knew all of his abilities with the titan. Just that when he was in it, there was never any hunger for human flesh, just to destroy titans.

He was appropriately called the "Rage Titan" because of that.

Sitting on the lone picnic table, which was positioned several yards from their testing area, I watched with great interest as Hange spoke into the well to Eren and then trotting away, blowing a green flare for Eren to proceed.

It was almost an _hour_, and the sun had fallen even further into the horizon, when Levi and Hange decided to approach the well; Eren still didn't come out, full titan, which left every single one of us puzzled.

After what appeared to be a brief conversation - Hange sulking away, clearly disappointed - Levi called the experiment _over_.

As everyone gathered at the picnic table, almost appearing relieved, it was clear that Eren was the only one who didn't really feel that way. He had a long expression on his face, and he didn't really look at anyone in the eye.

"Don't worry about it, Eren." Eld reassured him, smiling a bit. "It's not the end of the world."

"I just feel... a little useless." He shrugged, then sighed as he went to pick up his spoon to stir his tea. He yelped, dropping the spoon, and I stood up instantly to get it for him. His hands were _covered _in open teeth marks, so he was undoubtedly sore from all the cuts he'd administered on himself.

"I got it," I told him, but he was already saying _he _had it when he suddenly gasped.

A flash. A gust of wind. A yellow explosion. I was whipped backward and hit the ground shoulder first, sliding against the grass a couple feet before stopping. A humming sounded in my head, making it _painful _to open my eyes to the bright flash before me or even to the setting sun. When the humming disappeared, I was left with a splitting headache, but pushed past it so I could see what in the _world _happened.

I must have been out for a couple of minutes, as there was a commotion amongst the soldiers and... Eren. Eren's arm was consumed by the flesh of a titan, but that was it. His smaller body struggled to pull his arm free of the titan arm he'd created while Squad Levi screamed for answers, for the Captain to get back, for Eren to stop moving.

I heard Hange's screaming from a distance as she emerged from the forest to observe the bit of titan that Eren had created, even going as far as touching it - it wasn't an unknown fact that titans were dangerously hot already - and screeching and crying in _joy_, of all things, as it seered her skin.

But I didn't really see what else happened after that. My headache completely consumed me and I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Twelve ; **_

_**A/N: **__sorry for my absence ! i've been busy this week with work haha but i'm here. also: to assassindolly; when she hops between one time period to the next, it's never more than a few hours to a couple days in her time or in the AOT universe, not several years. i'm sorry that wasn't made clear before, i hope that clears that up!_

Everything felt hot and bright all of a sudden. My eyes shot open and my vision instantly focused on walls consumed by flames. I got to my feet, trying to keep my body as rigid as possible, holding my hair to my body, so none of it would be scorched. I tried to find an exit, but only saw fire. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was drowned out by the sound of crackling wood and the foundation of the house around me caving in.

Squeezing my eyes shut again, I begged and _prayed_ for the flames to just disappear, or that I could travel to ... _where ever _at this point, to escape this nightmare. And it appeared to have worked as my brown eyes opened to Levi's face hovering over me. I blinked rapidly, realizing that my lids had flooded with tears and my hair stuck to my forehead, covered in cold sweat.

"You're awake." He actually sounded _relieved_, to my surprise. "I'll let Hange know - "

He got up from my side to leave, but without thinking I reached out for his sleeve, sitting up now and breathing heavily. The image of fire all around me was still fresh in my mind, and I didn't really want to be alone right now. He seemed to sense that, and sat back down. "Yeah - probably best to wait anyway. She's going to freak out when she sees you, anyway."

As soon as he was beside me again, I let go of him, face warm with chagrin, and placed my hands on my lap. "Is... is Eren okay?"

"Yeah, the brat's fine." He tilted his head, staring at me with inquisitive blue eyes, before speaking again. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Just that... Eren managed to get his ability to work. That's about it."

"I see." He leaned back. "Not much happened after that. Just got back here, put you to bed, and had a powwow downstairs." A shrug. "We're all one big happy family now or something."

Though the words sounded like he was trying at humor, his voice remained monotone, his face revealing nothing. _Is he kidding or... not?_ I didn't want to ruin anything by asking.

So I changed the subject.

"What's going to happen now? As far as the scouts are concerned, I mean."

"We got approved to go over the walls. We're working on our formations right now." His gaze moved from me to the wall, but he was seeing something _behind _his eyes, something that was clearly dark. I wanted to ask - when I saw these _flicks _of humanity in the usually stoic captain, I wanted to delve further and investigate - but stopped myself.

"That's ... good." I _assumed_. That was the whole point of the experiments, correct?

"I suppose." He returned his steely eyes to me, head lulling back as if he were getting _bored _with this conversation. "What will you do while we're gone?"

"If... I'm still _here_, I'll probably study. And if I'm home, well." A bitter sigh. "I'm _working_. Nothing nearly as ... exciting, unfortunately."

We had ended up talking for a couple of hours. I hadn't even noticed time going by until it started to get dim, and the walls were starting to be consumed by the shadows of the day. Levi stood up and closed the curtains in my room, then lit a candle on the bedside table before turning toward the door. "You should get some rest. Unless you want Hange to keep you up all night with her conclusions of her experiment."

"Uh - _no thanks_. Good night." I watched as he left, a gloom consuming me as his image completely disappeared from sight behind the now-closed door. I felt instantly lonely at his absence, but made myself push all those feelings aside so I may finally get a more restful sleep.

Talking with Levi must have done the trick for me; I didn't have a nightmare that night.

I woke up just as the sun was rising, bright orange behind thin brown curtains. A slit of light shone against my eyes, and I blinked against it before covering my face with a hand, sitting up slowly and looking around. I was still in my borrowed room, and that made me feel relieved. I found myself still thinking this was all just one long, drawn-out dream. And I knew some part of me would be _heart broken _if that were the case - though I buried that deep within. I didn't want to think about that.

Getting up, I went to put on a long sleeved shirt and black pants before bounding out the door. I bumped someone's shoulder instantly, and found myself spewing apologies before even seeing who it was.

"You're up early."

_Levi_.

"Ah - yeah. Well, so are you."

He didn't look at me as he spoke: "I didn't sleep." As he added, "I was going to make breakfast. Come with me."

No asking. No saying please. Always direct. But at this point, I was getting used to his attitude and just dusted my shoulders of it as I followed behind him. "Why don't you at least sit down for awhile. I can do it."

"I need to do something." There was a silence then, indicating he didn't want to discuss it anymore; he was _going _to make breakfast, whether I liked it or not, apparently.

Once in the kitchen, I pulled out flour and then filled a cup with water. I would just make some warm bread this morning. It was easy to make, not too much work; I was still pretty sore and didn't want to overdo it.

Without a word, Levi set out to make the morning tea - of course. The guy probably couldn't sleep because he was _jacked up _on the stuff. He drank it pretty consistently through the day. And he didn't even put anything in it - or held the cup correctly.

Once again, one of his little quirky things I wanted to ask about but had to stop myself from doing so. Others around him didn't really elaborate on their captain's weird habits, either; it wasn't their business to, after all.

The smell of bread and fresh tea brought the other soldiers down, and Petra began setting the table while the boys wiped down the area so it was nice and clean for food consumption. A weird ritual I had gotten used to, amongst other things, while here.

While everyone ate, a certain squad leader came in, instantly going to my side. "You're awake!" Her strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, almost causing me to drop my bread in shock. "I was worried! _Levi_ \- " Her loud voice directed at the short captain. "Why didn't you tell me she was up?"

He slowly finished his last sip of tea before answering. "You didn't ask."

She huffed and released me, then turned to Eren. "Commander Erwin wants to talk with you and go over the details of our next expedition. Whenever you're ready, of course." But her voice gave the inflection that he had better be ready _right now_. He seemed to understand that as he stood up, bread still in hand, as he nodded to the squad commander to lead the way out. With one last wave, they were both gone.

Everyone else took this as a time to finish their breakfast and start tidying up. Petra took control of the kitchen, the men wandered off to their designated duties. There was a somber air filling each room; probably from the oncoming expedition. I heard Eld say he would be visiting his wife, and Gunter piped in that he planned on seeing his family. Petra told me how she was finishing up a letter she wanted to send to her dad before going.

_This is sad. But I get it_. Kind of. I didn't have any family or friends that I felt would miss me when I joined the military, but when I was first deployed on a mission trip to an area that was terrorized by Titans, I made sure to spend the night before with my best friend and boyfriend.

That felt so long ago - it literally was a whole other world. I started to feel a little more sad, and while finishing up hanging up laundry outside, I realized I was staring off - jolted back to reality by a certain captain's demanding voice.

"You look like you have to take a shit - what's your problem?" He took the sheet that was in my hand and began putting it on the line, not giving me a second glance.

"Ah - sorry. Just thinking." I followed his lead, not wanting to elaborate.

\- he had another idea. "About what?"

I didn't expect him to really _care _enough to ask, but I answered anyway. "About your expedition. And that it makes me ... _sad_." I had stopped again, and at that he snatched the clothing from my hand and continued my work for me. Shaking my head, I continued with my chore, still answering his question. "I've been there. Though - the threat you face is ... clearly more terrible than what I've dealt with."

Before now, though I knew of their existence, I hadn't even seen a titan in person. Now I felt like I saw one every other day (which was kind of true, with Eren's situation and all the training I was present for). For them, this was _typical_. I just couldn't imagine.

"A threat is a threat. There's no competition." He still didn't look at me while he spoke. "Look - you don't need to worry about us. You need to worry about you, and that's it."

This statement honestly took me back. "You really think that way? Even about your comrades?"

"I think about the mission ahead and my part in it. That's what is priority." He finished up clipping a dress shirt to the line before finally turning to me - something that, evidently, I was waiting for him to do (which I wouldn't dare admit aloud). "Don't lose focus on the task at hand. Like getting these damned linens hung up and dried before the damn day is over." He walked around me and toward the fortress, not even glancing back at me again.

I gritted my teeth together. _Jerk!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Thirteen ;**_

That night, I couldn't really sleep. I stayed up late in the library, just reading; I didn't have time to bring my phone with me this time round, not like it necessarily mattered since cell towers weren't a thing in the future, apparently, so I couldn't idly check social media like I normally did to make myself tired.

I didn't really do anything, anyway. I had around 800 friends or so on Facebook, but didn't know any of them. A lot of them were guys that had found me through tagged photos that thought I was cute or something, and I just didn't care enough to just delete them (unless their comments or PMs became _super _creepy). Then Instagram, my following wasn't very big, maybe around two thousand? Once again, creepy dudes who find me or people who knew me through friends of friends. No one really talked to me, and other than the occassional like or whatever, I didn't go out of my way to interact with anyone else.

Whereas, here, you only had a couple of ways of speaking with people - through letters or just in person. And human interaction was more sincere here than it was in the past, despite the technological advances I had, that I thought once gone I would take for granted. Though, the longer I stayed here, I found I preferred this as opposed to what I had back home. The relationships were more tangible, real, _warm_.

It seemed these thoughts distracted me from my book; I wasn't even reading it anymore. Or paying attention to anyone coming in the room.

"Rose?" spoke a soft, sweet voice, a smile appearing on my face. "What are you doing awake?"

"Ah, hey, Petra." I set my book aside, long forgotten anyway, and folded my hands on my lap. "Just can't sleep." I tilted my head at her after glancing at a grandfather clock in the corner. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's nearly one o'clock, and you have to get up in a few hours."

"Yeah - I couldn't really sleep either." She then chuckled, though the sound was dry. "What are you reading?" She reached for my book before I could answer, and her eyebrows lifted. "If you want to hear about Titan theories, you could just ask Hange."

"Yeah - but this is more concise. Doesn't go off on a tangent." At that, we both giggled. Though Hange truly was an intelligent human being, she wasn't very good at staying on track, especially when discussing any new advances she'd recently discovered. I liked that about her, really, but it was also exhausting. "I think I'm going to go ahead to my room, though." I stood up, and she followed suit, closing the library door behind her.

"Good night." Without warning, her small arms were wrapped around my shoulders, giving me a gentle squeeze. I wasn't used to this. I didn't hug Misty, and hardly made physical contact with Finn unless it was to kiss or the occasional make-out session. But I found myself hugging her back, arms behind her small waist and returning the squeeze before letting go and stepping away. "Sleep tight, Rose." And she turned toward her room, leaving me alone in the hall.

Why did her _good night _sound like a _good-bye_?

Miraculously, despite the sadness that started to consume me, I finally fell asleep, a dark and restless sleep at that. When I awoke, I peeked through one dark brown eye to see just where I was - _home_.

But as the word crossed my mind, it just didn't sound right. A feeling of _longing_ for something close to home wracked my heart, but didn't try and linger on that too long. I eyed the clock at my bedside table - four AM - before grabbing my phone and sighing heavily. I would have woken up anyway, and honestly, I didn't feel like attempting sleep again. Getting to my feet, I started the motions of my Monday - shower, somehow pull my waist-long hair into a bun, a fruit cup for breakfast with water, getting dressed in blue scrub set.

I had some time before I needed to be at work, and since I didn't bother with a work out, I figured I would utilize that time by creating an "emergency" bag for when I was whisked back to - _where ever_. Grabbing my old college backpack, I pulled out a couple of work out shorts, a pair of dress pants, and some leggings and neatly rolled them up like burritos and placed them at the bottom of the bag. I found that this method, rolling up clothes, actually created more room for more items and reduced wrinkles. Then I grabbed an equal amount of long sleeved and short sleeved shirts, then underwear, then socks. As a last minute thought, I grabbed a couple of short sundresses; yes, they weren't necessarily high fashion there, but they were comfortable for me, which I rolled and placed next to a pair of dress shoes; I always wore tennis shoes otherwise, so I didn't bother packing another pair.

This seemed a little _excessive_, I knew, but if I kept clothes between there and here, I could stop stealing from Petra, first off, and maybe feel more ... _at ease_ there.

I initially thought _at home_, but wiped that straight away from the recesses of my mind. I couldn't get too attached to going there; there may be a time when I stopped altogether, and I had to accept that reality.

Satisfied, I bounded out the door, set the backpack in the backseat of my car, and drove to work, a tiny smile on my face. Maybe I just felt better about being prepared? Maybe I was getting a little too excited about going back - or forward, _whatever_ \- with this _super convenient and extra _bag on my person. _Who knew_.

As the day went on, I anticipated some type of sign that _time _or what have you was ready for me to jump through again. But day turned to night, dinner time came and went, and still nothing. _Maybe tomorrow_. Just like the day before, however, I went through the motions of the day and _nothing_. No wavering windows or mirrors, no feeling of nausea before being pulled away, just ... _nothing_. I didn't want to admit it, but I was _panicking_.

What was going on? Was everyone back from the expedition? _Did everyone make it? _My heart _lurched _at that last thought, and it nearly knocked the breath out of me, but I had to remind myself that _right now_, I was _here_. I had to focus on that, and be the Rose _here and now_. I was a nurse, I was a friend, I was an ex-girlfriend. That was my reality right now.

Soon it was a whole week, and I had succumbed to the idea that I would never see any of them again. No Hange, no Petra, no Eren... no -

"Rose! Can you get the U/A on room four?"

I nodded, giving a curt smile to the doctor on duty before heading to the room, notifying the patient - who was complaining of abdominal pain - that they would need to pee in a cup before the imaging team came to escort them to their x-ray. I was processing the urine dipstick, writing down the results, when that familiar wave of nausea hit me.

_Now?_ Quickly, I handed the results to a coworker, telling them I needed to go to the bathroom to throw up. I ran to the nearest employee bathroom, turning on the water and _pretending _to wretch a couple of times before flushing the toilet. Someone knocked on the door, asking if I was okay, but I was too focused on the mirror - it was _wavering_. I only had so long of an opportunity - I needed to take it.

Rushing out of the bathroom, I informed my coworker I would be leaving a couple hours early since I was feeling sick, and would call them in the morning - hopefully - before grabbing my bag and rushing out the door.

I went around the building until I was met with a long area of windows. They were also moving, like how water moved in short waves in a bathtub, and I pressed my hand to it - and _gasped _as it went through. Without another thought, I pushed myself through, closing my eyes as I was consumed with motion sickness and dizziness - and _darkness_. It was twilight back home, but here it was ... pitch black.

Opening my eyes, I noticed I was on top of the fortress, and it was a starry, cloudness night above. I saw someone standing on the rails, looking up, a bottle in their hand - and upon closer inspection, concluded it was _Levi_.

"That _light thing _you do is kind of annoying." He didn't look back at me as he spoke - and despite the alcohol he undoubtedly had consumed already, his voice was still as monotone as ever. But - there was something _off _about it. Sad?

"I can't help it - what time is it?" I asked, placing my bag on the ground and slowly approaching him. "Are any of the others awake?"

"Eren's asleep."

I was about to open my mouth, ask about Petra and Eld and Gunter and Oluo - and that was when it hit me. I froze, still staring at Levi's back. He seemed to sense that something was wrong as his steel blue gaze finally tore from the stars above to look at me. And I _saw it_. There was usually just _glimmers _of emotion behind Levi's eyes, but just now, he was completely consumed by his sadness, by his _grief_. No doubt the alcohol was fueling those emotions, but seeing Levi _almost vulnerable _...

My lower lip quivered as I moved to stand beside him, eyes filling with tears as I stared up at him. "What ... happened?"

"The mission was a bust. We _failed_."

I found myself crying, thick, hot tears, but wasn't sobbing at all. When I spoke, my voice was surprisingly calm, despite the _despair _toiling through me. "I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_." I hastily wiped at my face before asking, "What happens now - to Eren?"

"I don't know." He set his bottle down and ran a hand through his hair, looking up again. "I just _don't _fucking _know_."


	14. Chapter 14

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Fourteen ;**_

_**A/N: **__I just wanna say to the new and old followers/favorite-ers of this story that I see you and truly appreciate your support! _

The next couple of days following that night were somber, to say the least. There was definitely a dark air surrounding everyone, as this mission was particularly important, not just for the sake of humanity, but also for the sake of Eren's _life_. If it didn't work out as expected, the MPs were going to imprison him all over again. I just hated that for him; there wasn't anything I could personally do, I knew, regardless of how the situation turned out. But I felt useless all the same.

Before Eren's next trial, where they would inevitably put him to death - we all knew - Hange had asked for everyone to gather together at the fortress for one more meeting. Eren sat on one end of the table, I sat on the other, and Levi sipped his tea from catty corner to both of us, not looking at anything but the wall.

"What's taking so long?" He complained, cup still hovering by his lips. "Maybe they're taking a shit, but the shit won't come out."

I just narrowed my eyes at the comment; what was he, five years old? But it got a chuckle out of Eren, the most interaction I'd seen from him in awhile. "You're talkative tonight, Captain."

"Yeah - doesn't mean I was talking to you." And he took yet another small gulp of tea, still not looking at anyone.

I was about to scold him for his comment when Hange came in - Mikasa Ackermann and Armin Arlert in tow, then followed by Commander Erwin.

"I thought you were the only one coming?" I inquired of the squad leader, standing up to get enough cups for everyone.

"Yes, well, we've had a change of plans."

The small group shifted around the table, taking designated spots as I poured over their teacups, refilling Levi's cup as I came around. Finally, I sat down, no drink in hand; I wasn't a big fan of tea, honestly.

"We've... had bit of a discovery." Of course, we were all looking at Hange. "You may not be aware, Rose, but while you were gone - and while we were over the walls - someone had..." Now she was visibly tearing up, lip quivering. My heart started to thud thinking the worst, then she added, "Someone killed my precious Sawney and Bean."

I had to stop myself from sighing in relief. After all the _human deaths _that were already on the table, I didn't want to discover that even more had been counted since then. Though, I knew that the experiments Hange was doing with the captured titans was important, I wouldn't doubt that for a moment, having them on _this side _of the walls made me - as well as just about everyone else - uneasy. "I'm... I'm really sorry, Hange."

"Me too, me too." She squeezed my hand, as if she was trying to comfort _me_ after telling me this news, then went on. "And so we had inspected everyone's gear - including the newer recruits - to see if anyone had recently used theirs."

"How would you be able to tell?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Gas amounts. Missing or worn down blades," Commander answered before Hange could even open her mouth. "Everyone's gear had been replenished and refurbished after the recent attack on the walls, so no one's should be used save for ours. But, as Hange said, we were all over the walls during this time."

When he said it like that, it made perfect sense and I felt a little _embarrassed _if not slightly _stupid_ for asking. But all we used was guns, some arrows, some people used swords to fight off these creatures back home; I was still learning about the 3DMG myself.

I nodded for them to continue.

"There was one recruit whose gear was inspected and it showed some... inconsistencies." She took a sip of tea, cleared her throat, went on. "You graduated with her, didn't you?"

Armin nodded, attention instantly going to the blond youth. "Jean... had been the one to tell me, actually, about her gear. He said he recognized the way it was marred, as it was _exactly _how ... how our fallen comrade's, Marco's, looked."

I knit my eyebrows together, suddenly sympathetic. I had to sometimes remind myself that the younger cadets were no older than sixteen, and to watch so many people _fall _before them must be hard, no matter how long ago it had been.

"Her name is... Annie Leonhardt."

I didn't recognize the name, personally, but Eren and Mikasa perked up when Armin uttered it. Mikasa, visibly angry, growled, "I'll make her _pay _for all of this."

I had a feeling that the most _recent _events weren't the only things Mikasa was going to have this _Annie _answer to, but I wasn't about to poke about it.

Mikasa looked _absolutely terrifying _when she was angry. And undoubtedly - if rumors were true - she almost matched Levi in strength. May not want to pry and get on her bad side.

"That's impossible - why would she do this?" Eren was staring at the table, then his hands, as if they would somehow reveal the answer he sounded like he _desperately _wanted. "Why would she kill her own friends - we all _trained together_." He shook his head, in obvious disbelief.

"Nothing is absolutely certain, as these things are," Hange said, breaking Eren - and the rest of us - from his reverie. "But she is, unfortunately, our lead."

"So... why haven't you arrested her?" I asked then, leaning over the table. "If what you're saying even _could _be true, she's killed... _a countless _amount of people. That you _know _of. Shouldn't that be enough to hold her?"

"Is it where you're from?" Erwin asked, truly serious.

"Yes, actually," I quipped. "We believe in innocent until proven guilty but we also believe in evidence. If all the evidence adds to one person, we hold them up until they either confess, evidence proves otherwise, or they're called to trial."

Hange looked to Erwin, who seemed to be mulling over that. We all watched the Commander carefully, then he finally nodded. "You're right: we should probably keep her in a cell until one of those things applies to her, to keep her from the public. However - I think Hange wanted to take a different approach, yes?"

"Actually, I thought it would be best to _surprise _her."

The day of the trial, I was positioned, a rifle in hand, a medical pack strapped to my leg, and a uniform on my back, on a roof. I told them that I had been trained as a sniper back home, and could definitely be of use if things went south, if only from far away. Also, with the scope, I could keep a distance while being able to clearly see what was going on.

Levi initially had protested, which I found a _bit _insulting, but Hange and Erwin thought I could put my military training to good use. I was glad to be of _some type _of assistance; I hated feeling useless.

They had given me a trainee's jacket, and I wore a plain button down long sleeved shirt with uniform-approved white pants and long boots. I had a small pack with basic necessities on my thigh - though, if things went completely out of hand, I didn't think it would be enough, but something was better than nothing, I supposed. And my light brown hair was put into two braids to keep as much of it out of my face as possible, my bangs pinned back.

I heard a noise behind me, and glanced back to see Hange, coupled with Moblit, approaching me, their 3DMG strapped tightly on their person. "What are you seeing?"

I searched the scope, then shook my head, glancing back at them. "Nothing. Which is a good thing, I take it? Everyone is hiding well, then."

"Hopefully well enough that she won't detect them," Moblit commented, to which both Hange and I agreed.

I looked in the scope again and nodded then. "I see Armin with Annie. They're approaching the meeting point."

Hange crouching, motioned for Moblit to get into his position. "I'll see you soon. You know what to do."

"Yes, squad leader," I said, not moving my head to face her, but knowing when she left when I heard the _whish _of the gear whisk her away.

Armin went into the tunnel that led to the underground city, but ... Annie did not follow him. She was talking - but I couldn't see him (or the others he was undoubtedly with) anymore. And just when I thought it was going to stay calm, I saw her throw her head back - and could _hear _the peel of laughter before she lifted her hand. I aimed my barrel at that particular target, sweat dripping onto my brow as I concentrated, my finger hovering over the trigger. Then the hired soldiers-turned-civilians (for the sake of hiding of course) rushed out to grab her.

My aim stayed on that hand. I didn't know why, but despite the fact she was clearly apprehended, I knew I needed to keep an eye on it. Then she lifted her thumb up and back, and I noticed it: _the ring she was wearing was her trigger_. I fired a shot toward her, but it was too late -

A burst of light, yellow and hot, followed by hot air and seering wind. I had to hover down just to stay steady and avoid the intensity of the steam. Then she rose - the _female titan_. She looked like a meat suit, all muscle, with blond hair readily resembling Annie's. _No mistaking that, huh_.

I stayed hunkered down, then got my bearings and rushed to the door so I could aid those below. "Are you alright?!" I asked, a little breathless from the events that occurred but also from running down three flights of stairs. I continued to go around, either pronouncing people dead - poor, unfortunate souls - or bandaging people up to the best of my ability so they could help one another to the nearest hospital or doctor.

I heard the familiar sound of 3DMG, then Jean's voice calling out to me. "Rose! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but ..." I nodded to the deceased, whose bodies I had rolled onto their backs and placed their arms crossed over their chest to indicate their status. "I'm doing more of _that _than helping the hurt, I'm afraid."

"Damn..." His voice sounded so _pained _and I wanted to reach out to comfort him - but now really wasn't the time, we had duties to fulfill. "We were too late. Look -" His bright gaze fixed on me now, previous grieving expression gone. "I'm going to chase after the female titan. You continue to do what you're doing - you know where the rendezvous spot is, right?"

"By the wall - how could I forgot." I waved him off. "Get going and - be careful."

He gave me a dry, wry smile. "I'm _always _careful." And he was gone.

Just as I was ushering one of the men, who had unfortunately lost a foot in the blast, toward the hospital, another burst of bright, yellow light flashed behind us. Both of us halted and glanced back, and my brown eyes grew _wide_. _**Eren**_. I hurried with my most recent patient then rushed out to find a horse. The stableman was apprehensive to allow a _trainee _to use a horse, but I assured him that it was urgent titan business - which it _was_, I wasn't _lying _about that - and would return it as soon as I was finished.

Making my way toward the wall, I just hoped I wasn't too _late_. I didn't know what my role would be once I arrived - to tend to any wounded, no doubt - but I knew I needed to _be _there, regardless.

I stopped the horse just behind the courtyard where Eren and Annie were now fighting - and it appeared that Annie may have the upper hand. I jumped off my horse, eyes glued to the match, and I nearly _screamed _when I saw that Annie was starting to _escape_.

If she went over those walls, then all of this would have been for _nothing_.

Mikasa, keeping true to her word, flew up toward her and starting _slashing _at the Female Titan's hands, fingers crumbling at how _quickly _she sliced them up. And like that, Annie began to fall, and Eren _pounced on her_. At the rate he started attacking her, he was going to completely _annihilate her_, titan and girl and all.

Levi, evidently, had other plans, as he came and cut the youth right out.

And like that, it was _over_.

I joined Hange and Levi as they assessed Annie's current state: a young woman wrapped in a type of crystal cocoon. And by Jean's consistent banging and cutting, no blade was able to penetrate it.

"Take her away!" Hange instructed, and MPs, Garrison, and Scouting Legion alike began wrapping rope around the cocoon and hoisting it onto a cart to be carried ... _who-knew-where_.

There surely wasn't a _prison cell _that could hold a giant _crystal_, after all.

"What now?" Levi asked, turning to Commander Erwin.

I had turned my attention away, for just a moment to assess the damage that Annie had done to the wall - and that was when I saw it. I blinked, not sure if what I was seeing was correct. Then I gasped - loudly, apparently, as I got the attention of those nearby. Face red, I pointed up at the wall. "You could probably start with _that_."

Staring back down at us was the face of a _titan_ within the cracked wall.

_**HOW?!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for the delayed absence. I got really sick then ended up in the hospital. But I'm fine now and ready to write!**

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Fifteen; **_

With Annie secured within the depths of the city, we now faced - quite literally - a new dilemma. A titan was encased within the walls, revealed only because of Annie's attempted escape. Her titan strength must have been too much for the wall to deal with and it, in turn, had broken down, opening up a gaping whole with a titan's face just behind it.

Some of the scouts stood atop the walls, Hange and Moblit interrogating Pastor Nick about why he was so frantic about the titan he seemed to already know was there - and just _how _he could know something so vital? Others went with the other heads of the factions to go over just where everyone was to go from here on out. Then there was me:

_Somewhere in the middle, as usual._

It was times like this I was vitally aware of my place in the world. Neither here nor there, just... around. It made me extremely depressed, as I couldn't really offer too much information about the titans back home, considering it was a fresh threat, and they had libraries of information to hold over all of our heads in the twenty-first century. So I made my way to the fortress, to the library, where I seemed to always end up when I just had _no where else_.

At some point, I must have dozed off, for I awoke with a jolt when someone had shaken me. "Huh -"

"You're going to get a neck cramp sleeping like that."

_Levi_.

No matter what, somehow our paths always crossed either here or on the roof. But... it added a bit of predictability in my otherwise unpredictable life.

"You're right," I muttered, closing the book in my lap - something about how cars operated _**"way back when"**_, so no wonder I'd fallen asleep - and stumbling to my feet.

"Wow, you must really be tired." He reached for my arm and hooked a hand in the crook of my elbow, steadying me. "You actually agreed with me."

My skin felt like it was on _fire_ where his hand made contact, and I whipped my arm away quickly. Face turning red at my childish reaction, I glanced at him to _try _and read what he could be thinking, but as usual he revealed absolutely nothing. Something about that made me a little _angry_, and in my sleepy state it probably was irrational to feel such a way. But - why couldn't I_ read _him like I do these books? He was such a hard study. He didn't allow me much time to think on it.

"Go to bed."

"Wait-" I rubbed my brown eyes, getting some of the blurry mist out of my vision as I continued to face him. "What... what happened? What did everyone decide?"

"A bunch of shit yet nothing at all." Oh, come _on_. "Erwin is discussing another expedition, the other factions are fighting about it, all picking their asses on what to do with Eren and Annie." He sighed, and for a brief moment I could see the _annoyance _of the situation dance on his face before the expression was replaced with its normal blankness. "Doesn't matter what I think since I'm kind of out of commission right now."

He gestured vaguely to his ankle, the one he'd injured - and probably further damaged after his little stunt trying to save Eren from his titan self - before turning away from me. Now it was my turn to reach out, and I placed a hand on his shoulder before quickly retracting it.

"Uh - let me see it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's already been taken care of."

"You've had it re-aligned? You've had it properly wrapped? Steadied?" At his silence, I took that as a _no_. "Sit down, Captain."

Whether it was curiosity, respect for my expertise, or something else entirely, I wasn't sure, but sure enough Captain Levi - stubborn, stoic, hard-to-read - sat down in the chair I previously occupied and extended his injured ankle to me. I bent down before it and, almost like shifting from one mode to another, began unwrapping the poorly wrapped bandage.

"First of all, this is not going to be enough to keep your ankle steady so it doesn't break all over again." A single finger ran along the alabaster skin of his leg, and I heard him hiss as I traced the area that had to be where the break occurred. I lifted my brown gaze to meet his, and that blank expression was completely gone, replaced with something almost _childish_ in how quizzical it looked.

"Do you trust me?"

Now both thin eyebrows shot up on his forehead, and he tilted his head slightly, a strand of black hair laying on top of his long lashes. It was these little details that one would only notice if they stared at him long enough - and as of late I found myself staring at him _quite a bit_. He didn't say a word, just nodded once, leaning back but never averting his icy blue gaze from me.

"This will hurt a lot. But I have to re-align the bone or it won't heal right." He nodded again, and with a quick inhale I did just that - moved the ankle back into place with a _crack_. I looked up and saw him wincing, his hands _clawing _at the arms of the chair, but he said nothing. I then took the cloth from before, folded it over itself once to make it a little thicker in width, and started the process of wrapping his leg again. I tucked the end of the cloth under itself as I finished up, hands working quickly and deftly as I knew he had to be uncomfortable (to say the _very _least).

I leaned back, wiping the sweat that had started to bead on the top of my head, unaware I was sweating at all. "It's going to swell again, but it's going to heal faster now that it's lined up properly."

He let out a huff, visibly relaxing. "Thank you."

I didn't know _why_, but those simple words caused a rush of blood to touch my cheeks. Probably because of the sincerity that now colored his eyes, making them appear just a _tad _more blue. "You're... welcome. Anytime." I stood up, extending my hands to him. "Let me help you to your room."

He didn't hesitate, just placed his calloused, much larger hands in mine, and I helped him to his feet. I ignored the shrinking space between us as I looped one of his arms over my shoulder and placed one of my own around his waist. Slowly, we made our way to his quarters, staying silent, eyes on the ground as if we just couldn't _dare _look at each other at a moment like this. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally made it to his door, and he made us stop rather abruptly.

"I appreciate your help," he said, gaze meeting mine as he removed his body from mine, "But I think I can handle it from here."

I just nodded, stepping back. "Good night." I didn't want to note to myself how _cold _the left side of my body felt, instead just turning on my heel and heading in the opposite direction, past the library, past my room even, and going to the roof. I softly closed the door behind me and breathed in a large gulp of air. I inhaled like I had my damn _head _underwater. And I couldn't deny to myself that while with Levi, if only briefly, I felt like I was _swimming then sinking_.

I just _could not _think about that too hard. _Too distracting_.


	16. Chapter 16

That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Sixteen;

At some point, I must have gone to bed, as I was awoken by a beam of sunlight hitting me directly in the eyes. I scrunched my face, turning away and then sitting up, before opening my eyes.

And sighed.

At some point, I must have moved back to my own time, as I lay on my couch, the TV on and some news station playing last night's sports highlights. The last time I was in my own time, I was actually at work, and had to remind myself that I'd turned the television on to imitate someone being home if I were to disappear for an extended period of time.

I got up, groggy, and went to find my phone - groaning as I remembered that it was in my car, _**at work**_. I changed my clothes to some sweats to ready myself for the inevitable trek. It was a solid thirty minute walk, but it was along a popular strip, so it wasn't like I was on a bad side of the city or anything. SoCal had a lot of ups and downs as far as its neighborhoods, and I made sure to pick one that wasn't atrocious in the least - willing to foot the very large rent bill in exchange.

Though, if I kept vanishing like this and cutting work early, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep up with my home. I paused at that thought, hand hovering over the doorknob as my heart began to beat faster.

My friendships and relationship were in shambles. My job was surely going to suffer from my frequent absences. And it wasn't like I could really _tell _anyone about any of this. I shook my head; phone and work first, then I would deal with the other things as time went on.

Closing the door behind me - unable to lock it since, you know, my keys were also in my car (I would need someone to pick the lock, more than likely, which I wasn't looking forward to that inconvenience either) - I headed to the hospital with hands in my back pockets, keeping my gaze averted to the ground. No one would have paid me a second glance though - joggers were listening to their workout playlist as they moved around me, people on their phones arguing about whatever or making deals, everyone too consumed with themselves to even notice a brown haired girl like me.

Something about that made me a little sad. In Trost, that was not the case at all; for the most part, people cared about people. They _had _to in order to get through the day. But here - that wasn't necessarily the case. Not even with your closest friends.

My lip quivered at that thought, and just as I reached my hand to wipe a tear from my face, it appeared I'd made it to my destination. _Thank God_. I wondered if I could get seen, get a doctor's note so I could get approved PTO, and take the rest of the week off. If I really played up the _being sick _game, just _maybe _it could work.

Inside, one of the charge nurses came up and asked if I was alright. I just shrugged; my eyes were probably red due to my attempt to _not _cry, and I certainly felt hoarse from the knot that kept forming and disappearing in my throat. Clearing my throat, I tried to speak, but just no words would come out.

"Why not let Dr. Lopez check you out." Oh _yes_ \- Dr. Amelia Lopez absolutely _loved _me and hopefully would just cater to whatever request I had. I worked very well with her, so maybe she would take that into consideration when creating my work excuse?

They did a strep test on me - negative - but she did notice my throat and eye redness, and how my temperature was slightly elevated (probably due to walking a half hour in California heat, but I wasn't about to make that remark) so she did go ahead and give me the excuse for the remainder of my work week. She emphasized that I get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. _Yes yes, okay, yes_. I just wanted to get to my car, grab my phone, and head back home.

I had so much to map out as far as expenses for the remainder of the month, and I wanted to see if there was anything I could just go ahead and pay off now just so I wouldn't have to worry about it. The thought of this being my life from here on out seemed _so _exhausting but I would just have to deal.

Finally, with excuse in hand, I faxed it from one of the work printers to my supervisor, folded the script I wasn't going to fill - I didn't need antibiotics, I wasn't _sick_ \- and went straight for my car.

Someone or something was looking out for me as it was _still unlocked_, and I hopped in, started it, plugged my phone into the spare charger I kept in my vehicle, and sped back home.

I didn't sleep for a few hours after getting home, I wanted to clean, I wanted to do some math, I wanted to _take care of things here _before I was swept back to Trost again. I anticipated that, like last time, it would be awhile before I was whisked back again. I spent my weekend off keeping everything up, and throwing out all my food, only buying convenience meals I could keep frozen or non-perishables that had a long shelf life. No point keeping food that was just going to expire by the time I returned.

My work week started, and though I was a little disappointed, not entirely surprised. I went about business as usual, apologizing for my absence and catching up on the latest gossip. Who announced they were pregnant, they were getting married, getting a divorce, which doctor was having an affair with which tech. A week turned into two weeks, then three, and my hope of returning to the future became more and more bleak, and so would move further and further from the front of my mind.

I had an extended holiday weekend, and was getting ready to go to a coworker's annual party when I noticed, while finishing up with my lipstick, that the mirror was _moving_.

"_Now?_" I exclaimed. I was dressed in a short light blue sweater dress, brown boots, light brown hair in a half-up do, my jacket ready for me to grab on the couch. With a sigh, I went to my front door to make sure it was locked, turned on my TV, and went back to my bathroom mirror.

Climbing onto my sink, I pushed my hands through, watching as the image quit moving and stilled to that of someone's room - no, it was an office. Someone was in the chair, but it was facing away from me, toward the only - open - window in the room. It was night now - as it was in my time, so that made sense - and the stars shone quite beautifully through the window, as if nature was framing itself just for whoever to see.

"Hey...?" I felt the portal behind me disappear, the air shifting before stilling again.

Slowly, the figure in question turned his chair to face me, and I saw the familiar black hair before my eyes landed on his stoic face. He didn't even seem surprised to see me - at first. But then his eyes darted to my ensemble and I couldn't help the heat that rose to my cheeks. "I'll go change - "

"What took you so long?"

I froze at his words, blinking in confusion. "Uh - it's not something I can control. I'm sorry?" I took a daring step forward. "Did you... need me for something?"

He stood up, the movement smooth, and with just a few steps was in front of me. His grey eyes revealed _nothing_, but the air between us felt _tense_. I could barely _breathe _\- just like last time.

"Levi?"

"I was waiting for you." Then, quickly, his gaze hitting the wall now, "We all were, but..."

_Oh_. I thought maybe I could change the subject, make us both less uncomfortable. "How... is your leg?"

Now his hard eyes met mine, stopping my breath once again. "How long was it for you?"

"Three weeks - almost four."

"Ah." He bent down, lifting his black pant leg and lowered his sock, revealing a very-healed ankle. "It's been just about that for us, too."

"Th-that's... good." I didn't know what else to say.

Standing up, he shook his leg to adjust his pants again before reaching out for me the very next second, causing me to jump. His large, calloused hand wrapped gently around my upper arm, spinning me around to face the door. "Let's go." He released me as if I were on fire - and maybe, I _was_ as I certainly _felt _like it - and opened the door, gesturing for me to go first.

Exiting his office, he closed the door behind him then led the way down the hall, walking past the flight of stairs heading downstairs, past the library, past the room designated for me, and toward the staircase that led to the roof.

"Levi?" I tried again, keeping up with him with my hands folded behind my back - as if I were afraid to _accidentally _touch him. "Why are we going upstairs?"

"To talk." He stepped aside as if to let me go up first, then noticing my outfit again, shook his head quickly - probably at himself - and stalked up the stairs.

We took our usual spot on the railing facing out toward the forest, and I hopped onto the stone ledge to take a seat while my eyes fixed on him again.

No matter what - in a silent hall or a crowded room, even if there was no reason to - my gaze found its way toward him. At this point, I had relented to myself that there was - _something _\- growing inside my heart, but in his world, such thoughts were distracting. He didn't seem the type to care too much about some mindless girl's confession, anyway. So I would just keep that thought locked away as long, and as deep, as possible.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Everything, I suppose." His hands were deep in his pockets, gaze fixed on the sky. "Let's start with the fact that Bertoldt and Reiner were also titan shifters and tried to kidnap Eren."

I sucked in a breath. "Wait, what?"

"But that was after Connie discovered his village completely annihilated by titans - but there wasn't a spot of blood in any of the destroyed homes. And there was a titan that eerily resembled his mother."

"His ... his _mother_? Is Connie - "

"No, he's not." He didn't interrupt as if he were agitated with the question - just answered matter-of-factly. So Connie wasn't a titan shifter, but his mother was? "And on their return from rescuing Eren, we lost a large part of the regime. Oh - and Erwin got his arm eaten off."

My eyes widened at that. For some reason, that fact shocked me more than anything else he'd told me just now, but I think I believed - like most people - that Commander Erwin Smith was rather indestructible.

"I'm... Levi, I'm _so sorry_." Now he was looking at me, and I knew my expression was that of pity. That just seemed like so much - I couldn't imagine having to just _bite and bear it_ like they do. "I - where's Hange?"

"Fine. Working with Connie in his village. We'll actually be hearing more from them tomorrow."

I stood up, eager now. "Can I come? Please?"

I noticed Levi's expression change a bit - something light, though I didn't get a long enough look at it - before he answered with a scoff, "What do I look like, your damn keeper?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Seventeen;**_

_**A/N:**_ Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it!

We had headed back downstairs and stopped at my door, and he waited patiently for me to finally open it. However - I wanted to _linger_ for just a little longer. I wanted to mess with the feelings toiling in my heart to see if, by any miracle, it was _real_.

"Thank you." A simple statement, but I made sure there was true sincerity in my words. "Thank you for always including me. I appreciate it." I daringly kept my dark brown eyes on him, watching his face for - _anything _ \- but as expected, he revealed nothing at all. "Good night, Levi."

"Good night, _Rosa_." There was an _accent_ to the way he said my name, and I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face. But I was already behind the door, leaning against it as my heart steadied itself.

I could easily call this a crush. Initially, when it started to bubble, I thought it was a way for me to cope with my most recent heartbreak. But in our little moments, something in me _burned_ at just the very sound of his voice - or when someone so much as uttered his _name_. I was feeling rather _hopeless _in my feelings, for sure. But didn't want to think about that too much.

I went to the small wash basin in the room, washed all my hard work off my face, and then to the closet where I'd started storing the few clothes I'd brought with me. They had offered me Petra's clothing - but I just couldn't bring myself to wear anything of hers now that she was _gone_.

Sometimes the pang of loss would hit me, but I would push through it to get my tasks finished. Dressing into a simple white nightgown, I crawled into bed, curling into myself on the mattress and was pulled into a black sleep.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window, not a common occurrence at my California apartment, and couldn't help but smile a little. So I didn't disappear again after all. Slipping out of bed, shivering at the cold - which I wasn't used to at all - and slid over to the still-open closet for a long sweater and black pants, a pair of socks, and my tennis shoes. With that, I went downstair, simultaneously braiding my hair so it would just stay behind me throughout the day. Something told me I just wouldn't want to mess with it today.

Levi was downstairs - and just Levi - drinking his famous black tea. I rummaged through the cupboards for a couple slices of bread and jam and began spreading the delicacy when I heard him clear his throat behind me.

I looked back, and he was staring right at me, causing my cheeks to flare up. "Huh?"

"Could you get me a refill?" Then he added, grey eyes hitting the table now, "And get yourself some too. Don't want it going to waste."

This was definitely a change in pace. I noticed this last night too - when he wanted to say something... _mildly nice _to me, he would avert his gaze. I didn't want to think too much about it, though. Instead, I just nodded at his request, placing my plate of food on the table across from him then reaching for the teapot still hot on the stove. Carefully, I poured over his cup before grabbing one from the cupboard and getting myself some. I didn't bother asking about cream and sugar - they were too expensive a commodity to have, so I knew they didn't have any - and just started taking small sips between bites. At least that would sweeten the taste, if just a little.

"After this, we're going to meet with Hange. You're ready, right?" It was _hardly _a question, and normally wasn't with Levi. You either were ready or you just went in your underwear; I knew the protocol by now.

"I'm ready."

I finished my breakfast a little quicker, realizing he was actually waiting on me, and washed our dishes while he dried them - and, yes, I _was _aware of our proximity but would _not _allow that to distract me. We grabbed jackets and left, not uttering a single word to one another.

It was times like these I realized how I'd made sure to really be _in sync _with him. He didn't speak much; you just had to read him in other ways. And I wanted to try and convince myself that was why I watched him so often - knowing _damn well _that wasn't the case at all.

We met in Erwin's hospital room, a rather nice room in comparison to the plain stark white and cramped spaces we called rooms at our own hospital. Connie appeared like he hadn't slept in _weeks _\- and considering the news Levi revealed to me last night, I wouldn't have blamed him.

"We... investigated Connie's old village and tried to find any evidence of _anyone _still there, alive or dead." I stiffened, but said nothing as Hange continued. "All we saw were destroyed buildings, titan remains - including the one that had tore up Connie's childhood home."

Now Connie was shaking, and it took everything in my power to not get out of my seat to comfort him. It was inappropriate, I knew. Right now, they weren't speaking as friends, but as soldiers. I needed to sit, stone faced, like a soldier alongside them.

"Upon... further investigation, we have concluded that... the titan in question is, in fact, Connie's mother."

How Connie was able to even _stand _after hearing Hange say something so... vile and unbelievable aloud, I wasn't sure. Even now, almost 15 years after the incident with my parents, despite their flaws, I found myself mourning them and breaking down at the thought of them. So to hear something like that while it was still raw and still be standing like that?

He truly did have the heart of a soldier.

"It appears, as we go through the village, and investigate any titans nearby, that they were villagers from his home." I could hear her voice growing more and more tight as she spoke, and I couldn't tear my brown eyes away from her. "The titans we have been attacking... may be humans." Then she quickly added, as if that would make things _better_, "Though that evidence is inconclusive."

I finally ripped my eyes from Hange to look at the others in the room - Erwin and Levi. Erwin looked somber, as he always did. Revealing nothing. But as I watched Levi - my heart just about _broke_. I swallowed, a knot thick in my throat, as I assessed his expression.

"So you're telling me," he began, voice low, "that I've been killing _people_ this whole time?"

Hange also seemed to notice Levi's uncharacteristic mood, as she quickly replied with, "I said it's inconclusive."

But the sound of her voice made us all believe she was pretty sure that she was correct in her theory: titans are people.

It would make sense. Why Annie, Bertoldt, Reiner and even Eren could shift between titan bodies and human bodies; I just wondered... why could some regain their humanity while others could not? I was sure there was an answer somewhere, but it was clear this particular conversation was very much _over_.

Since that conversation, due to some suspicious activity within the capital, the Scouts were moved to a smaller, more secluded cabin for their safety. Mostly for Eren's. He was clearly a target right now, and he needed to remain hidden away as much as possible lest someone decided to kidnap him again.

Or rather, I should say _try_. The first time, Levi wasn't in their ranks due to his injuries. He'd far from recovered from them now and wasn't allowing Eren out of his sight.

I shared a room with Sasha and Christa - correction, _Historia_, as she'd revealed earlier before Ymir had vanished - during a time I was gone - as the cabin wasn't big enough to house us all in our own rooms. I didn't mind, really; it was like always having a sleep over. Historia was kind of quiet - almost in a creepy way - but Sasha balanced it with being so animated. Despite her low mood, Historia would join us in light conversations or allow us to do her hair while we spoke.

Mikasa _insisted _on sleeping in the same room as Eren, and as a compromise, Armin and Eren were roommates while Mikasa slept in a room by herself that was very close by. Connie shared with Jean, and Levi slept all by himself. As said before, not many rooms, but it kind of made the space _cozy_.

I was definitely growing _comfortable_ being in that specific time, learning and doing as they were. So much so, I insisted to Levi while the younger troops were off doing chores that I wanted to learn to use 3DMG.

His response surprised me.

"I agree. You should be made useful if you're going to be here for extended amounts of time. Otherwise, you're dead weight."

I wouldn't put it like that; during the Annie debacle, I'd proven that my skills from my own time were useful, but I wasn't about to argue my case. I didn't want to say anything that would change his mind. "So you'll teach me?"

"First thing in the morning. I mean it." He jabbed a finger at me, icy eyes glaring into mine. "The minute the sun rises, I want you at the stables, ready to ride to the field."

I knew where the field was at this point. They'd practiced Eren's titan abilities numerous times out there. They initially didn't allow me to come with, but I insisted that if things went wrong, my nursing skills could come in handy alongside my combat abilities. They couldn't argue with that.

"Yes, sir," I said, obviously trying not to smile as I stood about-face.

I was so excited, it was hard to make myself _sleep_ that night. However, I managed, and had set the grandfather clock to chime at 0430, my clothes already laid out - tight khakis, borrowed cadet boots, and a blue sweater. Clothes that wouldn't get in the way with the gear or in combat. I maneuvered my way through the cabin in the pitch black and exited toward the stables, where I saw a familiar head of shiny, black hair.

I ignored the _lurch_ in my heart at the sight of him, in his gear, leaning against the wooden wall and staring up at the sky like he was seeing it for the first time. His eyes weren't hard and angry, but soft and sullen, a way I hardly got to witness them. And almost didn't want to move, lest the visage ceased and he turned back to his old self.

_Too late_.

"I'm surprised to see you here, brat."

"Uh - That's _MILITARY BRAT _to you." I hid my smirk by averting my gaze to the pile of - something by his legs. "What's that?"

"Your straps. Step one: get this shit on."


	18. Chapter 18

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Eighteen;**_

_**A/N:**_ Yikes happy new year and happy valentine's day and happy president's day lmaoooo so I had the flu :) so between my other autoimmune illnesses that pretty much knocked me out FOREVER. And living in a home with 2 other people, we all pretty much STAYED sick for awhile, no matter how much we cleaned lol. But I'm back! And inspired, thanks to the most recent AoT chapters ; w; (anyone who wants to discuss plz PM me or contact me via IG naivetenshi I have words)

Levi could kindly screw himself.

With putting on the straps being my first task, I thought it would probably be the easiest thing ever. The other cadets put them on almost effortlessly. Yes, they undoubtedly had to be trained on them as well in regards to how they relate to the manuever gear. _However_, he could have given me a bit of warning in regards to how easily it was to get tangled - and how _near impossible _it was to become **un**tangled.

With a huff, the straps finally in place, and the sun up, I gave him a glare but said nothing. He took my glare as confirmation that I was, in fact, done with my first assignment. He inspected me - and I had to keep my gaze upward now so as to not get distracted by the thought of him just _staring at me all over _\- and gave a curt nod of approval.

"It takes most people a couple of days to do that. You only took a couple of hours. Consider yourself a little more capable than a thirteen year old."

I ground my teeth together to keep from telling him to eat dirt, knowing that I shouldn't try to burn this very thin, very delicate bridge. It took quite a bit of convincing to get him to train me, and I wanted to utilize his training as much as I could.

He was humanity's strongest, after all. Who else to learn about this confusing machinary than him?

He led the way to the stable, tapping on his horse before gesturing to another nearby. I was familiar with horse riding, as that was a part of our training since, in some areas, cars were becoming obsolete due to the titan attacks basically obliterating all roadways and making traveling by car impossible. I pressed a hand to the brown fur of the beautiful female, taking my time until I reached her head. Then slowly I, ran my hands over her long snout, engaging trust, prior to finally stepping back. She could reject me, turn away, get her hind legs ready. However, she answered my gestures with a whiny and shake of her head, a smile creeping across my face briefly in response before happily going to her side, petting her again in gratitude before hopping onto her back, feet promptly strapped in the stirrups, hands tight on the reigns.

"Let's go." I jumped at the sound of his voice, now stern as he tugged on his reigns to veer his horse to the left and toward the forest. I followed suit, my horse knowing that she was meant to follow and not lead, keeping a steady pace alongside her riding partner.

We rode for some time, not saying a word, and my face grew a little numb due to the speed our horses were going - but it was also mildly refreshing. I got a whiff of the beautiful morning: grass wet with dew; crisp, untouched morning air; the sound of animals waking up for the day, chirping and scurrying in the trees above. I almost forgot that I was being trained to assist in killing giant murdering humans, if only for a little while.

We reached our destination, an open field, and tied our horses to a nearby tree, an area in which they could also graze.

"You need to learn to handle combat in all that before I even _consider _giving you the gear." I almost quipped at the word "consider", but he continued on before I could. "I remember how you faired against Petra."

The name made a sharp, stabbing pain pierce straight into my heart, though I tried my best to stand as tall and straight as possible. "Yes... And you."

"Your form needs work. I've been thinking about it, and since I've fought you, I think I've found the form that works best for you. And working on it in the straps will help strengthen you to deal with the 3DMG."

I nodded at his words. Yes, they made sense, but I was also impatient. However, if he felt like this task was what I needed to do to achieve my end-goal of helping them on missions, then I would abide by his training regime as best as I could.

"You take too long trying to read your opponent." He raised a hand when he saw I was, in fact, about to interject. "There's nothing wrong with doing that - but timing is also everything. If you take too long, your enemy will assume you're the type to hesitate. And you are, in fact, the type to hesitate."

My eyebrows knit together, a bit confused. I thought I was putting my _all _into combat between myself and Petra and then myself and Levi. "How was I holding back."

"You having a relationship with your opponent made you hesitate. But understand: even those close to you are people you may end up fighting."

I inhaled sharply at that, shocked. "Wait - what - "

"I've come to find out that people who are supposed to be your comrades aren't always your comrades. Do you remember the trial with Eren?"

I nodded slowly; I still cringed at the thought of being referred to as the "Angel of Death".

"Most of those people have fought alongside us. Some of them were in the Scouting Legion before moving back into the walls. And they had the audacity to stand against people whose lives they fought for and with." He sighed, running his long fingers through his jet black hair, icy gaze averted to the side as if he was _searching _for something else. An answer, maybe? "That's just reality." He returned to his stoic self as he fixed his eyes on me. "So anytime we are on this field, I am your enemy."

"I can't - " The next thing I knew, I was _flat on my back_, and Levi hovered over me, brandishing a knife from behind him. I gasped at the sight of the bright, silver blade and instantly jerked my knee into stomach as hard as I could. Though it certainly couldn't leave _much damage_, it was enough to push him upwards, and I took the space and opportunity to slip from under him and to the side.

I pushed myself up as quickly as possible, but he was already on his feet, lunging at me again. He had his free hand outreached for me, the other one still holding the knife. I couldn't let the knife distract me from what he was trying to do first: _grab me_. So I jumped back and reached for his wrist with one hand, keeping the other free so I could try for the knife.

But of course, it couldn't be _that easy_, right?

He spun on me - so quickly, he almost became _invisible_ to me - and kept the knife an arm's length away as he did so. He was trying to slash at me, I knew, and I ducked and lifted a foot to kick him. He read me easily and pushed me leg aside, my back completely on the ground again. He pushed his whole body against mine, one hand quickly grabbing and holding tight to my wrists, shoving them above my head, the knife now at my neck. I tried to wriggle from underneath him, but it was useless.

"You're still hesitating."

"Fuck you, no I'm _not_!" I proceeded my struggle, to no avail, and relented to just _glare _at him, brown eyes squinted in annoyance. "What are you _talking about_?"

"You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

The sound of his voice made me look at him, _really look at him_. "N - no. No, Levi, I _don't_. I _can't_."

The knife in his hand loosened, his grip on my wrists not as tight, and I took this as a prime time to finish this stupid exercise. Quickly as possible, I slipped my hands from his grasp and used one hand to grab and then toss the knife before pushing against his shoulders as hard as possible, flipping us both over. I straddled his hips and used my legs and feet to pin his thighs, my hands pressed _hard _on his (very muscle-y, admittedly) forearms.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked softly, my eyes never leaving his.

There was something different about them, they appeared _softer_, and I felt myself leaning closer, as if I wanted to _dive into them_. Levi stiffened and he shoved me aside - too easily, might I add, insultingly so - and stood up, not even _speaking or glancing my way_ as he went to retrieve his weapon.

As I sat there, a pang of _hurt _came over me. Kind of like when someone _rejected you_, though that couldn't be the case here, correct? We were just comrades, training, and my emotions messed everything up, with my getting angry. Finally, finding my voice, still unable to stand up, I muttered, "I'm sorry." I truly meant it, too. I felt regret for having messed up our practice, knowing _full well_ how much convincing I had to do in order for him to do it at all.

Suddenly, his pale hand had reached out in front of me, and I looked up at him, truly realizing my own hesitation before I finally took it, allowing him to help me up. However, he quickly released his hold, as if I was made of _fire _and it _burned him_. "Let's head back. By the time we get there, it'll be close to lunch. Then we gotta clean that damn cabin. It's getting filthy."

There he was, the old Levi. Planning, complaining about how dirty things were, hard as hell.

A _mystery _I wanted to _unravel_ so bad.

On our horses, we said nothing, just rode quietly, allowing the sound of the horses' hooves on the dusty ground to lull us from the previous events as they galloped all the way home.


	19. Chapter 19

_**That's MILITARY BRAT to You - Ch. Nineteen;**_

_**AN: **_So I listen to a random playlist while writing and "unconditionally" by katy perry came on and I was like ... "that's them lol nice"

The afternoon went along pretty uneventfully. Neither of us could look at one another, and it was evident _others_ could notice this as well. However, we kept up our usual temperaments; me being upbeat, talkative, entertaining as far as Hange was concerned, and he remained his silent self, concentrating on his work and berating the younger soldiers if he noticed even a _speck _of dust on something they cleaned.

As evening approached, and the others within the cabin prepping for dinner or bed, I found myself in the library again (this one quite a bit more cramped but still a nice, private area), mostly to just be _alone_ when I heard someone enter through the entryway, the old wood creaking beneath their feet. I lifted my brown eyes from the book I was reading (or trying to read, I couldn't recall a thing as I'd been staring at the same page for _however long_) and met the eyes of Hange, her face rid of its normal jocular expression.

"What's going on?" I asked, closing my book and not bothering to mark my place.

"What's going on with _you_? You and Levi both have been acting... strange."

I felt my cheeks flush, and was grateful for the dim light of the candlelight to not make such a thing so _obvious_. "Nothing is going on. We trained earlier in the morning, came back and worked. That's about all there is to it."

"So - " Now she appeared truly confused. "Why does he keep looking at you? Did you do something?"

I couldn't help but recall our final position before he threw me off: me on top of him, leaning close, our eyes never leaving one another. I didn't want to think too hard about that situation - but I couldn't help it. Because something _sparked _between us. and I couldn't deny it anymore.

"I don't know. I truly don't." That really was the God's-honest truth. I wished I could read Levi's mind, just get a _sliver _of what he was thinking. Quite frankly, I would _pay _to have an inkling of what was going on in his mind, whether it was about the life he was living currently, why he cleaned so heavily, what he thought of _me_. "Did you try asking him?"

She grimaced, and instantly I felt like an _idiot_. Yes, she had. "He said, '_Mind your business, four-eyes and get back to washing the windows_'. Truly, he is _obsessed_."

And, yes, see- I wanted to know _why so badly_. I had a drive to know more about Levi something _terrible _that it almost hurt. I felt like, during the first couple days of being here, everyone wasn't shy about discussing their story - _except Levi_.

"Petra said that he was from the Underground City," I probed, being careful with my words. "Is that true?"

Now Hange was full-on smiling, and I started to regret my question. She sauntered to sit cross-legged in front of me, hands in her lap, and then she spoke. "When I met him, he had _just _been arrested by Erwin himself. And the stipulation to avoid going to jail and being inevitably executed for his long-list of crimes - alongside some close friends of his - they had to join the Scouting Legion."

"And he... agreed?" In the back of my mind, I made a note to bring up his friends again, as I was curious about the type of people he would hang out with during his supposed "thug" days.

"Yep! Turns out, he had a plan of his own. He got arrested on _purpose _so he could execute Erwin, earn passes to permanently live Upstairs, have everything pardoned, that sort of thing." Now the smile disappeared, her large brown eyes now on the ground around my feet. "It didn't go as planned, as you can see. He... His friends were obliterated by a titan and he... he kind of went absolutely crazy. Destroyed the titan all by himself, a feat that is normally impossible for someone new to the field. It was... terrifying, honestly."

My eyes watered, and before I knew it, tears flowed down my face. Hange noticed this and flinched, stuttering something about getting a tissue. She handed me a clearly used handkerchief instead, and I tentatively wiped my face with any part that appeared to be clean. "Thank you."

"Why are you crying? He's okay, he's here."

"But his friends aren't. That must have made him feel... isolated. Losing his closest friends like that. And lost. I couldn't imagine... " I shook my head. "I think I would be lost without my team. So I wonder how he felt when ... when Petra, and Oluo and..." The tears started to well up again and I brushed at them quickly. "I just hope it doesn't make his heart _hard_. He ... he deserves ... "

I couldn't finish. I didn't know _how_. He deserved better? True friends? _Love_? Of course, but I couldn't bring myself to say all that aloud.

"Hange - what are you doing to her?" Levi was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, icy blue eyes glaring openly at the scientist.

She hopped to her feet, laughing awkwardly and wiping at dirt that wasn't even on her pants before quickly excusing herself and rushing past Levi, not even looking at him. Once we were alone, my heart began to beat a million miles a minute. I averted my brown gaze to my lap, trying so hard to think of _anything else_. Maybe I could try to recall just what I was reading, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to remember that information. But it was a reliable distraction -

"I heard everything. Including you blubbering like a child."

I shot him a glare now; everytime he would make remarks like that, I just wanted to get in his face and tell him off. But the idea of getting in his face while also feeling so ... _confused _would not be wise whatsoever. "Excuse me, we can't all just... not _feel_."

"You think I don't feel?"

_Whoops_. I hit a nerve I didn't want to touch, I could tell. He walked over to me, slow, calculating, as his steps normally were. He leaned over me, hands pressed on the arms of the chair I was sitting in, eyes forcing me to look at him, look _into him_. "The problem is, I do feel. I feel strongly. And right now, I have to ask myself: why is it I feel so strongly for you?"

I could not hold back the gasp that escaped me at those words, eyes wide, trying so hard to think of something - _anything _\- to say. And, the only intelligent response I could think of was, "Oh..?"

_Idiot_.

He leaned closer, his hair touching my light brown bangs now. "You bring out feelings in me that _no one_, not a single soul, has ignited. It's like a fire and _dammit _-" Now our noses were touching. And I should have moved away, I told myself that, but I just _could not_. "You are _choking me_, Rosalynda."

I didn't think about much after that, not with his _lips pressed against my own_. My eyes initially widened in response before I closed them, melting into the kiss, into _him._

Levi tasted like sandlewood and cigarettes and a little like _sweat _and fresh soap and _God_ it made me so dizzy. My hands pressed against his chest, clutching his shirt, keeping him close as he deepened the kiss. He pushed me so my back was resting on the back of the plush chair. And just as I turned my head, allowing the kiss to deepen even more, he pulled away, so quick it caused me to _whimper_ in response.

He shoved away from the chair and headed to the doorway, stopping at its entrance to glance at me and say in a soft, husky voice, "Goodnight, Rosalynda." Then he was gone.

I needed a few moments to calm down. So - did that solidify just what I was thinking? Was I actually dreaming the whole thing? Would he acknowledge this at all in the future?

Was I ready to get my heart broken again?

_Probably. _

_**AN: **_So the song "ruin my life" by zara larsson just came on and I am just LAUGHING lmaoooo


	20. Chapter 20

_**That's MILITARY BRAT To You - Ch. Twenty**_

_**A/N: **_First off, holy cow to _TWENTY _chapters. How cool! Also - we staying safe out there? Hands washed?

Saying sleep did not come easily would be a terrible understatement. I tossed, turned, wriggled under the blankets, unable to get comfortable. I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for either sleep or a divine answer to show before me; spoiler alert, neither came.

At one point, Sasha came over to make sure I was alright, and if there was anything she could do. I had to remind myself, then, I had roommates and couldn't just make a bunch of noise like I would at home in times of frustration. With an apology, I just explained I had a lot on my mind and insisted she go back to bed. Guilt wracked through me; _I _was the senior officer here, it should be _me _checking up on the kids, not the other way around. After forcing my eyes shut for what seemed like an eternity, restless sleep came to me, and I woke blearly eyed but more or less better off than I otherwise would have been.

In a light blue long sleeved shirt and khaki shorts, I headed downstairs before the younger soldiers, starting on breakfast, mechanically making coffee and black tea. If I were to get through the day, I would have to deal with the fact that caffeine and auto-pilot would be my best friend. Setting out plates, the others came bounding in spurts into the kitchen, making their own cups of coffee, careful not to take too much (even Sasha, but being under Connie's and my scrutinized gaze probably helped) as it was considered a luxury item, before claiming a seat and beginning to eat.

To my dismay - though I hoped it didn't show- Levi never came, though I kept the kettle in a warmer in case he did decide to come and get his daily cup. I thought about taking it up to him, then promptly shoved that idea straight into the ground, burying it into the recesses of my mind and allowing it to rot there. I didn't want to see him - not yet - and part of me believed he didn't necessarily want to see _me_ either. I ignored the pang that pulled at my heart while I nibbled on my toast, standing at the counter and watching over the youngsters.

They were starting to wake up, for which I was grateful. I needed some of their energy and silly banter to get through the rest of the day, I knew. Mikasa, Eren and Armin opted to clean the kitchen, and everyone else filed out to begin their daily duties. I decided that, noticing how lovely and sunny it was becoming outside, today would be a good day for laundry. I told everyone of what I was about to do - knowing Levi was particular about how he washed his clothes so not bothering with that cup of tea (no pun intended) - and headed to a nearby creek just behind a row of trees in the forest.

I had two baskets: one with dirty clothes, and one in which I would place the freshly washed clothes in to. I _hated _washing the boys' clothes; there was a layer of funk that stuck on the fabrics of their belongings that even my face mask couldn't protect me from, so I always worked on the boys' things first before the girls'. Sure, everyone's items smelled like sweat and dirt and a little bit of horse, but whatever else boys did - their clothes held the evidence of it. And, with soap in hand, I was bound and determined to get rid of it.

About an hour later, I had all the clothes washed, and carried my fresh load and empty basket back to the clothes line just a few yards away from the cabin.

I had just hung up a large sheet and bent down into my basket for another clothing item when I noticed a pair of shoes on the other side of the white fabric, and I jumped in response, yelping and stepping back. To my surprise - and delight? dismay, maybe? - stood Levi, hands in his pockets, steel eyes staring at me with that familiar emptiness.

I set down the shirt I had been holding for dear life, as if that could be utilized as a weapon against Humanity's Strongest Soldier, and stepped around the sheet to stand before him. "Can I help you with something?"

By the expression on his face, that came out much harsher than I anticipated it to, but I was also a little bitter he had been avoiding me all morning and most of the afternoon. Sure, as Captain in the Survey Corps, he probably had a lot of paperwork to file, a lot of business to take care of, but - he had business with _me_, too, dammit. Or at least, I thought he did. I knew it was selfish to think in such a way; he worked very hard to keep his squad and his fellow soldier safe, and as of late, things were growing more and more dire for the Corps, meaning his free time was growing more and more slim.

But, _jeez_, if he was going to go through the effort of messing with my feelings, the _least _he could do was offer five minutes to explain _why_.

To avoid looking at him, I moved the basket closer to me, placing it purposefully between us, and began hanging clothes up again. I knew, undoubtedly, my face turned cherry red just being in his presence, but I was going to stand my ground. _Talk to me or leave; we're both busy, after all_.

"We need to talk."

I pressed my teeth together, ignoring the sting in my throat at those words. Talks of _it's not you, it's me_ came rushing to the forefront of my memory but I shoved them away so I could focus on him. "Okay..."

With a sigh, he began assisting with my task, not saying anything at first, and for a moment, I believed he planned to just avoid it all over again. I made the mistake of pausing, looking at him, only to catch his gaze.

"About last night... " _Here we go -_ "I would like to pursue these ... feelings."

I felt my jaw hit the ground; that definitely took the complete opposite turn of where I expected it to. Brown eyes watched him for some twitch in his face, something to reveal falsehood. Nothing. Then, I stuttered, stupidly, "R-_really_?" My voice pitched, probably because I had been trying not to cry this whole time, thinking he was going to reject me before giving _us _a chance.

And being proven _thankfully wrong_.

"Yes, but -"

_Of course_.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." I turned back to my work, head down, voice surprisingly unwavering as I spoke. "You're busy. And I kind of come and go. Not a good -"

"You're misunderstanding." He sounded annoyed now; my interrupting him probably didn't help with his mood. When I faced him again, tears threatening my eyes, he seemed to notice and visibly softened before speaking again. "You are right, I am busy. And with you ... being you, there's no saying just how often I would see you. But you're here now. _We're _here now. And anytime we've been together before, that was enough for me. _Now_. So I would like to pursue every _now_ that we get to have, even if it's for a short amount of time."

I wanted to hug him. Hell, I wanted to _kiss _him again, but he didn't seem the type for public displays of affection. Wringing the cloth in my hands, I said in an almost whisper, "Does that mean I can break up with my boyfriend back home?"

"You're what-" When he saw me break out in a full on grin, despite the single tear running down my cheek, he tossed a towel in my face. "Haha, very funny."

I wiped my face, laughing, filled with absolute joy. This was going to be _hard_, I knew, and boy it would _hurt like crazy_. But if he was willing to go through all that to give us a fighting chance, then I would meet him halfway and do the same.

Bending down to get another piece of clothing to hang on the line, I felt that familiar warmth, and I could have just _screamed _in frustration. He noticed my expression, and eyebrows knit together, asked what was wrong. "I gotta go." I went to reach for him, and that was when I was envoloped by bright yellow light, followed by white-hot _heat_. Unlike the last few times I've "travelled", this time was very quick, though a little more painful on the landing.

I fell on something lumpy - and it somehow had a _heartbeat_. I whipped my head up, eyes meeting Levi's, both of us reasonably filled with _fear_.

"Oh, no," I muttered, glancing around at our current environment. It was nighttime, and we crash-landed into the back seat of my car. Sure, if we were younger, this would be the ideal situation for a new couple to end up. Probably moreso advantageous if Levi even knew what a car _looked like_.

Pushing myself off of him, I reached into my front seat and grabbed my nearly dead phone. It was the night of the _same day_ I had left. Meaning barely a few hours had passed here, though it literally was several _days _as far as I was concerned.

"Where are we?" Levi asked, though he sounded like he already had an idea.

"My _now_."


End file.
